


Scale of Pride

by manaika



Series: Fabulous Family Chronicles [5]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Family Pride, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Unconventional Families, a bunch of unreliable narrators, mentions of possible underage drinking, mentions of underage sexual exploration but nothing graphic, pride fic, rated for Shinpachi's foul mouth and Shiranui and chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaika/pseuds/manaika
Summary: What happens when a queer couple, their son, a teacher and a token asshole attend the Kansai Pride? You never know, but throw leather, a dance show, a rock concert, accidental match ups and some cherries into the mix, you get quite a story to tell. Fortunately it's just the one day. What could possibly go wrong?Written in honor of pride month.





	1. Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this last year, but it took me a year to get it into a shape fit for posting. Talk about snail pace. And I'm still not done, omg. It's set during the Kansai Rainbow Parade. I know, the dates don't match but I didn't find a pride in close vicinity around June, and I also wanted to dedicate it to pride month. I chose father's day for posting specifically because it seemed an appropriate occasion. (It will probably take some time to finish this, because I am - as has been demonstrated - a snail of a writer. You got yourself weeks of a multichapter pride fic ahead, aren't you happy?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely Kat-chan. I hope you get well soon!
> 
> A quick note: I changed Sano's car from Saab to Honda, because it has a greater chance of being available in Japan for a good price, and it kinda suits him more. It's a 4th or 5th generation Honda Accord, but don't underestimate it - the baby is tuned. 
> 
> Also, a note to all my American readers and friends: I apologize in advance. You are treasures and I love each and every one of you.

**_spectrum._**  
= _a broad range of conditions or behaviors grouped together between the extremes at either end._  
= _a scale set between two opposing points used for the determination of an alignment between the two defined points._  
= _components of a phenomenon arranged according to their characteristics._  
= _colors of the rainbow._

* * *

"Where the hell are they?! We were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago!"

"Maybe they're stuck in traffic?"

"At half past ten in the evening on a Friday in _Kyoto_? I doubt it."

Heisuke sighed at Shinpachi's slightly unnerved tone – an inevitable side-effect of a Friday night – but he had to admit his dad had a point. The street in front of them wasn't exactly busy with traffic. Everyone would be over at Osaka partying at this time of the week. Incidentally, that was where they too were headed, though their party wouldn't start until tomorrow. That was if they ever got there.

"Nevermind, Pachin." The third member of their small 'maidens in waiting circle' spoke, and Heisuke could barely suppress the bark of laughter at the mention of one of those stupid nicknames that the guy seemed to have a twisted pleasure of coming up with. "Kyou can't read a clock to save his life. Especially not if there's another train to catch."

'Pachin', aka Shinpat-suan turned to the man, clearly not amused.

"I'd rather not wait another half an hour."

Taka-sensei, guitar case slung over his shoulder and huge suitcase at his side, answered with a sheepish smile.

"I really don't think Kyou cares about that."

Shinpat-suan was about to reply something probably borderline acidic (completely ignoring the fact that they were on time only because Taka-sensei drove them), when the shrill screech of tires pierced through the otherwise serene night air. It said something that neither of the three of them startled at the sudden sound.

"There they are." Heisuke commented, and sure enough a split second later the red Honda raced past them, incredible velocity not quite matching its age, twisting sharply at full speed to face the parking lot, right before the tires shrieked for their last desperate time as the car came to an abrupt halt. Spot on. (If there was one thing to be said about those driving skills, it was that they were as precise as they were terrifying.) As soon as the sound of the engine died and the door to the passenger's seat opened, one Shiranui Kyou came stumbling out, complexion an unhealthy green, but still with laughter rolling from his lips that could only be described as manic.

"Oh my GOD, you almost got us killed!"

By the time he finished the slightly slurred sentence, Sano-san was out and opening the trunk with the brisk pace of a trooper soldiering through a familiar drill.

"Because you made us goddamn late, so if you're done _orgasming_ over my goddamn driving skills, could you be so kind to shut that goddamn door so I can lock the goddamn car up?"

As disgustingly sappy as Shinpat-suan and Sano-san sometimes managed to be, there were moments when Heisuke couldn't but wonder who was married to whom exactly. But then again, the Sano-san/Nui-san combo was hard to wrap your head around period. As Heisuke pondered on this, Taka-sensei heaved a sigh and Shinpat-suan shook his head at the antics of the two supposed adults, all the while Sano-san managed to get the bags, drag Nui-san out _and_ close the car, all that in a matter of seconds. When they finally jogged up to them, Sano-san's broad shoulders sagged in relief over being (barely) on time, apologizing in the stead of greeting.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Perfect here just had to make us go through the routine two more times."

"Because you kept dragging your feet!" Nui-san exclaimed, draping himself over that broad shoulder, grin still in place, which only seemed to brighten when his eyes landed on Taka-sensei. "Hi." For a moment there was a stupid smile on his face as the two men regarded each other. It passed again when Shiranui averted his attention back to Sano-san. You know. To finish the argument. "If you had put in more effort we'd have been here ages ago!"

Sensei on the other hand did not seem very impressed by the display. The teacher's face was in fact completely blank as he glanced over to raise a questioning eyebrow at Sano-san. The redhead just shook his head in answer. The man looked so resigned to his fate that even Shinpat-suan didn't have the heart to stay annoyed, and instead made a move to ease at least a little of the burden his partner was carrying by taking the duffel bag from him.

"Here, let me take this."

Taka-sensei eyed the black bag for a brief moment before turning to Nui-san, still draped over Sano-san's shoulders.

"See? They're three and fit into one normal-sized bag. I still don't get why you need your biggest suitcase for a single day."

Nui-san's grin got even bigger, splitting his sharp face in half.

"It's a secret~" The man sung and reached out to pat Sano-san on the chest, with the clear intent to tease. "And only I and pretty boy here know about it."

There was way too much enthusiasm in his voice for the late hour, and the sing-song tone of it was way past superfluous. Simply put, it was suspicious. Apparently sensei felt the same way, since not a second later his hand found his forehead, as if a terrible hunch had just been confirmed. Sano-san seemed to be reading his thoughts, expression of understanding on his face as he apologized in the most sincere voice to his fellow martyr to Shiranui's antics.

"I am so sorry."

"Whatever." The teacher sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Just tell me how much coffee he had."

The redhead looked contrite. "You probably don't want to know."

"Ah. That much."

"I hate to break this interesting discussion, but we really should get going." Shinpat-suan was starting to sound desperate and Heisuke decided that it was the right time to back his dad up. He was, after all, looking forward to the trip. It was the only Saturday in the year that Sano-san regularly took off, and usually packed with fun. Not to mention it was one of those rare opportunities where they could hang out like a normal family, and although he'd never admit it to anyone, Heisuke loved to have that break.

"Shinpat-suan is right!" To put emphasis on his words, the boy grabbed the closest two people – which happened to be Taka-sensei and Shinpat-suan – and started dragging them towards the station, ignoring the amused smirk Nui-san gave them.

"Is it just me, or is your kid more enthusiastic about this than you?"

Sano sighed. "He loves going to the pride, though I'm not sure why."

Before Shiranui had the chance to voice an assumption, Heisuke called after them. "We'll leave you behind!"

The pair jogged up to them, taking their rightful place at their respective partner's side this time. Sano-san had one subtle arm around Shinpat-suan's shoulder, exchanging a few quiet words about whether the bag wasn't too heavy ( _"of course not!"_ ) or how their days had been ( _"fine"_ ). Meanwhile Nui-san had nothing subtle about him. Not that the man was doing anything, you just kinda couldn't help but notice him. Nui-san drew the eye, or as Ryuunosuke liked to say, the man was "expressive". There was a certain buzz about him that made it impossible to look away. He held Taka-sensei's hand as they walked next to each other, but other than that their bodies weren't touching. In spite of that there was something deeply personal about the way they stood, although Heisuke didn't understand why. It seemed a little strange, completely different from the casual touches between his two dads that he was used to. Sano-san and Shinpat-suan never missed any opportunity to drape themselves over each other's shoulders, at least one half of their bodies always touching, but other than that there was usually nothing betraying the nature of their relationship. For most people they just looked like friends. Heisuke had never bothered to think about it, and he wasn't sure why, but it was something he started noticing lately. It only became more obvious with such a striking contrast as Nui-san and Taka-sensei.

Nui-san must have noticed him staring, because those red eyes turned their gaze to him, and Heisuke, feeling caught, looked quickly away.

"So, tell me where's the rest of the entourage?" A collective of raised eyebrows turned to look at Shiranui, drawing all their attention to him almost immediately. There was a teasing smirk on the man's face as he elaborated. "Usually there's an entire pack of rugrats accompanying you." Turning to Sano-san with the last bit, his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Did they finally get tired of you?"

"Chizuru is invited to Kaoru-kun's friend's party tomorrow, and Ryuu has a project due Monday he needs to finish." Heisuke answered instead. "So it's just me this time."

"Such a shame." Shiranui smirked even broader, adding in an 'I know something that you don't tone, "It will be quite the show this year."

When Sano-san rolled his eyes in response, Heisuke suddenly felt less sure he wanted any part in it anymore. Maybe playing video games would have been safer? He did have that new one he wanted to try...

Meanwhile they miraculously made it to the train, and soon all of them were seated, taking up almost an entire row. Thankfully the wagon was mostly empty, thus they didn't have to bother lifting their heavy luggage up into one of the racks above them, throwing it onto what empty seats remained in the row instead. Shinpat-suan pulled out a book from one of the side cases of their duffel, and Taka-sensei took out his guitar, placing it in his lap like a treasured sweetheart.

"Anyone mind me plucking a little?" He asked into the round, and jerked his head to the curly haired man next to him, ignoring the sound of indignance that left his lover at his next words. "Next to this high-maintenance juvenile, I had barely time to rehearse."

"Nah, I'm fine." Heisuke, who had in the meantime managed to start his PS vita, answered without looking up.

Takasugi snickered and plucked on a string, the quiet sound barely carrying over to Heisuke.

"I'm asking because sugar plum there looks like he's about to fall asleep."

Sano-san, sunk deep in his seat next to Shinpachi, looked at his friend with tired eyes.

"I'm okay. Next to this kraken, your guitar is like a lullaby."

"Kraken?!" Shinpat-suan turned with a horrified, spectacled look to Sano. Huh. Heisuke hadn't even noticed how his dad had pulled out his reading glasses. Shinpat-suan was a little far sighted and though he saw well enough without glasses, he still wore them when reading, claiming they made him look cool. Personally, Heisuke thought he looked nerd-ish, especially when he gave Sano-san such a dumbfounded stare.

"You can't deny you cling to me like one, when you sleep." Sano smirked and Shinpachi spluttered.

"That's entirely because of you! It's not my fault that your stomach is better than a pillow!"

"Yeah, and that's why you have at least five of them, right?"

"…Four."

"Besides, my abs are rock hard, there's no way that can be comfortable."

"Hey! As if you're anywhere close to my perfection!"

"Wanna prove it?"

"Guys…" Heisuke kept watching his fathers with a weary look. "We're in public and you're being disgusting again."

"We're not doing anything!" Shinpat-suan defended and Sano-san smiled, closing his eyes.

"You're the only one who thinks of our bickering as flirting."

"Not the only one, pretty boy." Sano-san cracked an eye open to stare at an amused-looking Shiranui, sitting exactly opposite of him. And one had to say, though it was only half of one, the glare was still impressive. It didn't seem to impress Nui-san, however. "You do have this competition kink…"

"Leave the sugar plum alone, Kyou." The smile was very palpable in Taka-sensei's voice, even as he didn't lift his gaze to look at his partner. "I think he's had enough of you for one day."

"You mean one week." This time Sano-san didn't bother opening his eyes as he returned the small jab.

"There's still tomorrow left." Shiranui shot back and kicked him in the shin. Sano kicked back, still without looking.

"And you call me a kid." Heisuke shook his head and turned his attention back to his vita. Granted, he had a twisted kind of love for their trips with the extended family (and no one was going to convince him the two men didn't count as such), but he also kinda hated them for one very specific reason.

"Hey, pretty boy."

Nui-san just _wouldn't shut up_.

"Pretty boy, I'm talking to you. Earth to pretty boy."

The worst thing was that Sano-san, for some unknown, inexplicable reason, indulged uncle. Or maybe it was just impossible to ignore the pest of a man. Either way it was, Sano-san always ended up focusing his attention to his most begrudgingly admitted friend.

" _What?!_ "

If Heisuke had done that he'd be six feet under already, if that look was any indication. Nui-san however still had the gall to crook a smile and hold up a thermos.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee?" For a brief moment it looked like Sano-san was contemplating murder, but in the end Heisuke's dad _somehow_ managed to control himself. It really spoke volumes of just how _done_ the usually relaxed Sano-san had to be. On a normal Friday night he'd already be in bed with Shinpat-suan, doing things Heisuke preferred not to think about. Instead he had to put up with Nui-san for another day. Or two. "You keep poking me to offer _coffee_?"

"I'm just sayin', you do look tired."

" _No, thanks._ Besides, if I drink any of your coffee, I'll be doing headstands in bed."

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing." The absent minded mumble turned their attention to Shinpat-suan who added in an oddly flirty manner. "I mean, I do love our bed gymnastics."

Oh, _ew_ , Heisuke thought and wrapped his arms around his ears. See, those were exactly the things he didn't want to imagine.

"I did not need to hear that!"

Meanwhile Shinpat-suan seemed to have realized as well what he had just said (and in front of whom), because Sano-san's eyebrow lifted in amused wonder, like he was asking _'Really? Did you really just go there?'_. Shiranui for his part smirked like the cat that lipped the baby's milk.

"Oh, do tell!"

"Uh, I mean…" Shinpat-suan blushed, trying to save what could be saved, but it was too late. He had already awoken the demon.

Heisuke decided that sticking his earbuds in and listening to his game's sound effects was safer. It was a good thing he did that too because the conversation just spiraled downward from there. He loved his fathers, he truly did, but that did not mean he needed to know what they did behind closed doors. Contrary to Shiranui, who seemed to survive solely on such knowledge.

The man was now leaning forward, fixating Shinpachi with his crimson gaze, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Tell me, he still fuck like a grandpa?"

Sano's second eyebrow lifted.

"I fuck like a grandpa?" He turned to Shinpachi with that question, who at this point was left to determine which was worse: Taking his chances with a certified demon, or his husband.

"Of course you don't!" He answered with a higher pitch than necessary and Shiranui grinned broader, turning to Sano instead.

"Come on, from what I remember you always liked it all slow and sweet, like vanilla. There's a reason why he calls you sugar plum, yanno." With the last bit he jerked his head towards where Takasugi was strumming his guitar softly, but apparently paying attention to every word that was said. When his gaze lifted at the mention of one of the nicknames he so lovingly made up for his dearest friends, there was a broad grin on his face. Sano looked less enthusiastic.

"Do you tell _everyone_ what we used to do in bed?"

Shiranui grinned toothily. "Nah. Only my guy."

Takasugi looked sheepish. "Don't worry. I try not to listen too much."

Sano sighed, long and suffering, which only seemed to fuel Shiranui's mischief further.

"Though, I also do remember you loved a good mouth on your dick, so there's that. How's that working out for you?"

There was a barely audible squeak as Shinpachi brought his book up to cover his face, while Sano just eyed Shiranui with a flat look.

"I do." No shame in admitting that. "As much as every red blooded male on this planet." He didn't look like he might elaborate on that, but suddenly there was a strange gleam in his eyes and he cast a glance at Heisuke to ascertain the earbuds were still muffling their conversation, before leaning forward, smile coy as he answered. "And I'll let you know I married the _filthiest_ mouth in the whole of Japan."

Shiranui's face lit up like fireworks, but the surprised sound that left him drowned in Shinpachi's mortified cry.

"SANO!!!"

It was really a good thing Heisuke missed all of that conversation, though he was surprised when not five minutes after he had stuck his earbuds in and pretended it was all just a horrible coincidence that he was sitting in a row with the four wannabe adults, there was a light tap on his knee and a desperate looking Shinpat-suan cowering in front of him, face beat red and hands clasped together in plea.

"Can I sit with you?" was the first thing that Heisuke heard when he removed his plugs, along with the uproarious laughter coming from the neighboring seats. He glanced from Shinpat-suan (who looked like he was about to cry) to the three very amused men and back again, before he came to a firm decision.

"No."

There was another round of laughter. Shinpat-suan looked betrayed.

"Please! Heisuke, you're my only hope!"

"No way in hell!"

"Come on, Shinpachi, I'm sorry." Sano-san said, but he didn't look sorry at all, what with that broad smile and crinkles in the corners of his eyes. "I won't say another word, I promise."

Shinpat-suan didn't look convinced. Heisuke thought about asking, but stopped himself. He was probably safer not knowing.

"I promise I'll shut up too." Shiranui agreed, amusement still clear in his voice. "This round goes to the pretty boy. I know when I lost."

Shinpachi pouted.

"Aw, cream puff, don't be like that. I'll play you a song. What would you like?"

"Go to hell." Shinpachi mumbled contentiously, but still moved to sit back down on his rightful place beside Sano again. "I hate all of you."

"We'll see about that tonight." The redhead replied cheekily, not without another glance at Heisuke, but the boy was immersed in his game once more. Shinpachi gave him a look, not refraining himself from laying a supposed to be warning palm on the lean thigh.

"You. Are pushing it, _Nagakura Sanosuke-san._ "

"Oh? Am I?" Sano grinned at him, head once again inches from leaning against the broad shoulder. "Tell me, is that why you're squeezing my thigh like that, or is that another reason entirely, Harada Shinpachi-san?"

"Aww, look at how adorable you two are." Takasugi cut into their bickering before Shinpachi could shoot back, guitar strumming a familiar, upbeat rock tune. "So sweet, I think I'll get cavities."

"If you are trying to bribe me…" Shinpachi started and Sano frowned at the seemingly strange wording, "It's working." Only when the blue eyes glanced at the strings vibrating with melody did the redhead finally realize where he heard the song before.

"How does Takasugi know your favorite song?" He angled his head to look at his partner, and Shinpachi's grin turned impish.

"You got your bromance, I got mine."

When he winked at Takasugi, Sano was officially curious.

"Did you know about this?" He asked, turning to his only remaining ally, and Shiranui shook his head in answer.

"I knew they bonded over music, but I didn't know it went _that deep_."

Takasugi barked a laugh. "There's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Oh do tell?"

"Well, let's just say I know all of cream puff's _guilty sins_ , if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah? I wasn't aware that Mr. 'Exquisite Taste, Kyou, I swear it's impeccable' had any _guilty sins_."

"Don't worry, his guilty sins are still better than the trash you listen to."

"Hey!" Shiranui turned to him, offended. "At least Kiss takes the effort to _look_ like they slammed the Jumbo Draw!"

"I was thinking more about the Ricky Martin and Lady Gaga on your ipod, but yeah, sure, whatever you say." Takasugi shook his head, but there was a fond expression on his face, which couldn't be concealed even by that playful smile. "Glam rock, crazy pop and latino. Oh, and trash metal. Yeah, makes total sense."

"I dare you to look at Ricky Martin's ass and NOT have Livin' La Vida Loca blastin' from your headphones."

"Isn't he a little too old for you?"

"He's worth 60 million USD."

"Of course. My bad."

"Besides, it's not like I'm the only one in this row who likes sexy latino. Pretty boy here categorically dances naked to Despacito, or did you forget that?"

Shinpachi and Sano, whose attention had started to drift from the arguing couple, had their awareness diverted back to the pair in an instant, heads turning simultaneously, but their looks different.

"What?" Shiranui asked with a smirk on his face, observing the mild embarrassment on one face and the sudden curiosity on the other with unbidden mirth. "It's true! And the way you swing your hips to it does not make it any better either. You can't deny it. I have witnesses and proof, it's better you confess your crimes now. Denial is futile."

"I wasn't aware dancing topless is a crime, _sergeant_." Sano eyed Shiranui with a raised eyebrow, voice dripping sarcasm, but Shiranui's expression didn't falter.

"With your body it is."

A bark of laughter broke out of Sano, unable to contain it at the sheer irony. "Oh, that's rich, coming from you." Like Shiranui had any room whatsoever to talk. "I won't listen to a talk about modesty, coming from a guy who _strips_ to _Shakira_." Shinpachi's eyebrows went up and funnily, Shiranui's smile froze around the same moment. Sano however, expression smug, wasn't finished yet. "And every other sexy latino song one can imagine. And while I admit I have a hip swing of a pro, that thing with your pecs that you do every time we dance to _Ojos Asi_ is far, _far_ more sultry than anything else that I do."

Shinpachi's piercing blue gaze was now dead set on Shiranui, looking at the man with keen interest as the discussion proceeded. Shiranui looked less amused already, left with the only option of retreat. Again.

"Let's just agree it's our shared guilty sin, okay?"

Sano smirked. "Can do."

Shinpachi looked back and forth between them for a few more seconds, wondering whether it made any sense to try and pry from the two of them what was going on every evening behind the closed doors of the dance school they ran together, but then he was no longer able to contain his smile and settled on simply shaking his head.

"Sexy latino and naked dancing. What have I been missing?" He turned with the question to Takasugi, and although it had been more rhetorical than anything else, the teacher couldn't but answer it. It was simply too tempting not to.

"Oh," the man close to sighed, but the grin on his face betrayed the enchanted expression. "You have no idea." And he played a tune that was hard to describe as anything else than climatic. "It sometimes really pays to not have to watch kids. All the sexy you get to see…"

"Maybe I should hire a babysitter one of these days and check it out myself." Shinpachi grinned.

"Oh, absolutely."

"Don't despair." Sano chuckled, shaking his head in the same manner that Shinpachi had not a minute ago and gave Shiranui the most mischievous wink he had in store. "You'll get to see tomorrow anyway."

Shiranui in turn grinned like he had hit the jackpot.

"Oh hell yeah."

Shinpachi looked torn between expectation and dread, which seemed to amuse Shiranui.

"It will be epic. By the way, I am so happy we found a way to include _Despacito_ in the show."

Sano shook his head. "You're obsessed with that song."

Takasugi chuckled at his assessment, strumming the first notes of the overly familiar song.

"Don't mind him. It's just his newest jam. It will pass."

"Hey!" Shiranui turned to him, looking mildly offended, as if Takasugi doubting his musical loyalty was the greatest insult ever. "The song has an actual Portuguese version, at least. You know how very few Latino songs have a Portuguese version?"

"Actually, I do. You told me. Repeatedly." Takasugi answered, long suffering, but still with a small smile creeping into the mock pained expression. "You still don't have to listen to it on auto repeat. I can _play it_ from the top of my head by now."

Shiranui grinned cockily. "You can play everything from the top of your head after hearing it like what? Once?"

Takasugi sighed and turned his attention to the other couple instead. "You have no idea how many times a day he listens to it."

"I think I do." Sano smiled emphatically.

"Do you have any idea how Portuguese _sounds_? The tongue should not be able to move like that."

Sano grinned like a fox. "I hate to remind you, but I know _exactly_ how that tongue works."

Shiranui burst out laughing at the priceless expression Takasugi had for a moment. However it soon changed into a ceding smile, as he nodded sideways. "Point."

"Mine's still better, right?" Shinpachi muttered from beside his husband, pretending to be buried in the book once more.

"Nothing matches yours." Sano agreed and Shiranui raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"You keep challenging me like that, I'll take you up on it."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"Your competition kink will end you one day."

"Most likely, yeah."

"Do I _want to know_ what you're talking about?"

The new voice joining their conversation brought everyone's attention to the other side of the row, where Heisuke seemed to be taking a rare break from his game, rubbing at his tired eyes with his fists.

"Oooh~" Shinpachi cooed, leaning forward to get a better view of his son. "Back in reality already? How rare."

"Shut up, Shinpat-suan! Reality means listening to you guys."

Sano barked a laugh, reaching across the lane to ruffle Heisuke's hair against the boy's protests. "Don't worry your little head. We were just talking about the use of tongue in foreign languages."

Heisuke didn't look convinced. "What does any of that have to do with competition?"

However, when a wicked grin spread slowly over Sano's face, the boy seemed to realize the dangerous path that question could lead to.

"On hindsight, don't answer that."

Too late.

"If I tell you the throw down is between Shiranui and Shinpachi…."

"NO! Spare me! I actually want to keep my innocence until my sexual awakening, thank you, Sano-san!"

"Well, if you take after me, that won't be very long." Sano said coyly and all Heisuke could do was try and overpower the images with his terrified cries.

"THANK YOU, SANO-SAN."

However when none of the adults seemed to show any compassion to his suffering, only laughing in the face of his misery, Heisuke was officially done with his supposed family (traitors, all of them!) and got up. He needed to pee anyway.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a walk. I'll see you in Osaka!"

"Buh-bye!"

"Make sure to not miss the stop!"

Heisuke all but fled the scene, resisting the urge to flip his dads off. Sano-san would never let something like that slide and they still had an entire weekend ahead of them. He wanted to have fun too. Locking himself in the restroom, he let out a long sigh all but slumping down onto the toilet. It wasn't his dads' fault that they were mentally like two five year olds, he told himself. They held themselves back pretty much all year, to spare their kids the PDA and themselves the trouble in case they were seen. It was okay to let go on this one weekend, Heisuke reasoned. Even if it was all sorts of embarrassing and awkward.

Going together to the Kansai pride was a tradition of sorts in their family. When Heisuke had first moved in with the two men he was too overwhelmed and terrified to care about shit like propriety and convention, but still realized soon enough how much he lucked out when Sano-san decided to volunteer at Kondo-san's old dojo-orphanage-thing. It caused him to meet two annoying guys that managed to harass their way into his heart and change his life, even if he wouldn't admit it with his dying breath – but then he unwittingly discovered that not everyone seemed to think the same. And all because the both of them had dicks and were content with that while also being together. Heisuke remembered not getting it at that time, and he still didn't really get it. But he knew he wanted to show them he didn't care, the same way they hadn't cared that his mom had been poor, his father was unknown and his only merit in life up to that point had been causing trouble for everyone. Not that he would ever tell that anyone either.

And then they had taken him to their first ever 'family pride' and Heisuke's world had changed. Or more like exploded into existence and gained not one but multiple dimensions. And made him see his fathers in a whole new light, although he still didn't understand what had been the difference. He just knew that the Sano-san and the Shinpat-suan that attended the pride together were something else from his two dads he saw at home. They were still themselves, but something between them felt unfamiliar. Special, as if solely for this one occasion. Heisuke had mulled over it for years now, telling himself each time that now was when he'd figure it out, but he never had. Not that it was important he knew. As long as they enjoyed themselves, Heisuke was happy to provide them with the opportunity at least once a year. He was still curious though.

When he exited the bathroom his phone chimed to a message from Ryuu.

When Heisuke closed the messenger his eyes landed on his screen, adorned by a photo from last year's pride. It made him grin for a set of reasons, as he remembered the event, and how much fun it had been. Ryuu had taken the photo with his camera, and Heisuke had begged him until his brother relented and sent it to his phone. He even printed it out for him in secret and had it framed for his birthday, much to Heisuke's delight. He had done all of Ryuu's holiday homework in turn.

His flashback was interrupted by a forceful bump against his shoulder.

"… city gonna be full of them."

"Hey, you got eyes in your head?!"

But when his eyes finally focused on the person who shoved him so rudely, he came across blonde hair, blue eyes and a height that not even Sano-san could ever dream of achieving, much less him and realized he was talking to a foreigner. His mind went blank for a moment as he tried remembering his favorite swears in English, when the _gaijin_ solved it for him.

"Got problem?" The blonde said with a shrug of shoulders, a smug smirk and heavily accented (and not quite correct) Japanese. Heisuke felt his temper flaring to life and the string of curses at the back of his throat like a raging fireball, when one of the two companions of the dude started bowing deeply to him and apologizing frantically.

"Ah, I apologize! My friend is still new to our country."

"He's rude."

"He's American."

And if Heisuke still hadn't been pissed he would have taken a moment to snort at how that seemed to be considered a sufficient explanation for everything. However, before he could have formulated a reply the blonde jerk opened his mouth again and Heisuke officially decided he didn't like him.

"If I was you I would not go there. Quarantined area."

Heisuke felt his entire back and jaw stiffen at those words, having a bad feeling about where this conversation was going, but nevertheless turned to take a look. Sure enough, the only people in sight were his family, and he realized he must have been gone longer than he thought, because Sano-san had in the meantime managed to doze off, leaning against Shinpat-suan's shoulder, lips parted as he snored lightly. (Heisuke didn't need to hear it to be able to tell.) Shinpat-suan still had his glasses on, so it was safe to conclude he had been reading till now, but Heisuke could see him eyeing them over the light rim and the rows of seats. Even Nui-san's attention seemed to have been caught, as the man was leaning over the edge of his seat watching them with keen interest.

Heisuke wondered if officers could get arrested for getting into a fight in a public transportation.

It wasn't worth it, he told himself. It really wasn't. This wasn't the first homophobe to give them shit.

"Fucking faggots turn my sto…"

Heisuke's fist connected with the asshole's jaw before the guy could even finish his sentence.

"You fucking dick!"

Even if Heisuke was about half the guy's size, his punch was packed with all the strength and fury of righteous anger, and moreover he had inertia and the element of surprise on his side, thus causing the bully to stumble back a few feet. When the guy regained his composure he took one second to give Heisuke a stunned look, before anger seemed to take over.

"You punk!"

Heisuke was more than determined to not leave it at that, but then the two girls in the company stepped between them, while the dude who had been so keen on apologizing on the gaijin's behalf held the blonde back.

"Stop it!"

"We're sorry, he essentially has no filter about what he's saying."

"I don't care," Heisuke spat. "He insulted my dads."

He was absolutely ready to take them all on, when suddenly a hand on his shoulder held him back and a sharp, clear voice spoke with more authority than Heisuke believed it could hold.

"Is there a problem?"

Judging by the way the group looked at Nui-san, his dads hadn't been the only ones getting cozy while he had been gone. The blonde bimbo gaijin seemed to feel the most offended.

"Goddamn pansy!"

When the dude charged at them, Heisuke lowered himself, preparing to send the man flying just as Shinpat-suan taught him, but he didn't get the chance to. In one smooth movement Nui-san pushed him out of the gaijin's path, caught the arm and effectively trapped the blonde between one of the plush seats and his own body, without even breaking a sweat. Heisuke had to say that for someone who was supposed to "suck balls at close range combat" as per Shinpat-suan's words, Nui-san pulled the pro look off effortlessly. But then again, Heisuke would have been surprised if a team leader of the anti-firearms squad would have allowed a homophobic bully to best him. The blonde kept trashing in his grip, but as soon as the badge made its appearance he stopped, only to stare at it in horror.

"Fuck." He said that in English, but Heisuke needed no translation for that.

"The way I see it," Nui-san spoke in a tone that would have been almost conversational, had there not been the sharp edge of a threat seeping into it. "There are two options. Either you get off this train at the next stop, or you get off this train at the next stop in handcuffs. I'm sure my fellow officers in Ibaraki would love this special Friday night interference."

The blonde scowled, but otherwise didn't reply. Nui-san tightened his clutch.

"Okay, okay!"

That's when uncle finally released the gaijin, who couldn't have looked more disgusted and condemning, in a way that made Heisuke's blood boil once more.

"Fucking faggot."

It probably was a good thing that Nui-san held him back, although it didn't ease the itch in Heisuke's knuckles. They watched the blonde back away slowly until he turned his back and walked away, closely followed by his male tour-guide-companion-whatever, frowning silently. One of the girls however still seemed to have something to say.

"I apologize for him. He's an exchange student at our college and we've been assigned to show him around. I just want you to know I support you."

Bullshit, Heisuke's mind roared.

"Yeah? Then why didn't you tell him to shut his ugly mouth, while he was still bitching about people he doesn't have the slightest clue about?!"

The girl looked taken aback from his sharp tone, but now there was a mild frown on her face as well.

"But don't you..."

"Thank you for thinking that." Nui-san interrupted her before she could have finished what would have no doubt turned into an absolutely useless excuse, while wrapping his arm around Heisuke's shoulder, slowly steering him away. "Now get lost."

The girl frowned at them for a few more seconds before finally walking away as well.

"Could you have?" Heisuke asked after a few heartbeats, only to distract himself. "Arrested him?"

"For disturbance of peace and provoking physical altercation, sure. But then I'd have had to arrest you too and Harada would never forgive me that." His sharp, crimson eyes narrowed on Heisuke. "You threw the first punch."

"He was asking for it!"

"Yeah, he was. It doesn't change anything though, maybe except you having a cellmate for the night."

Heisuke averted his gaze to the ground, fists balled tight. What should he have done instead? Listened quietly as those two wannabe tour guides? As if Nui-san would have done something like that had he been in Heisuke's place…

"Come on, let's go back before the pretty boy wakes up and starts wondering what we are doing parading around together."

When they got back, Shinpat-suan was eyeing them from behind the rim of his glasses with solemn expression on his face, and Heisuke suddenly had to wonder if he was in trouble.

"Everything alright?" His voice was startlingly quiet, but Sano-san stirred nonetheless.

Nui-san nodded, equally quiet as he answered, while sitting down again.

"They won't bother us again anytime soon."

"Good." He looked back at his book still open in his lap and scowled. "Fuck, I'm too worked up for this now." He shut it with a little bit more force than necessary and for the first time Heisuke realized his dad was shaking.

"Something wrong?" It might have been the noise, or the unnerved buzz emanating from Shinpat-suan that woke Sano-san up, who was now looking at his husband with concern, laced with sleepy confusion.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Shinpat-suan managed a smile. "Go back to sleep."

"Agreed." Nui-san said, moving to sit down. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

That however didn't seem to calm Sano-san down one bit. In fact it had exactly the opposite effect, putting his dad instantly on alert, suddenly sitting up ramrod straight and eyeing uncle Nui like he'd grown a second head.

"Did I hear you two just _agree_?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It happens occasionally, you know."

When neither of the two suspects provided a satisfactory answer and Heisuke decidedly didn't meet his eyes, Sano-san's only option left was to turn to his sole ally in the row: Taka-sensei.

"What the hell happened here?"

Taka-sensei shook his head. "Just some single-cell organisms opening their ugly mouths. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Sano-san didn't look very relieved at that either. Heisuke gulped.

"I got into a fight." His voice was barely above a whisper, but fortunately Sano-san had good ears. "Nui-san bailed me out."

"What?!" His dad turned to him, but Heisuke didn't look up. "Now?"

Heisuke nodded and heard Nui-san sigh.

"He bumped into a foreign exchange student and his merry little company and they provided some unnecessary commentary. Your kid reacted appropriately."

"He called you fags. I punched him in the face."

He could feel Sano-san's direct gaze on him, but Heisuke still didn't look up. He didn't know what he'd see if he did, but he didn't think it would be anything nice. Sano-san hated it when he got into fights, and he'd be pretty pissed off already for having to deal with jerks like that on pride weekend.

"It was a pretty good punch." Heisuke heard Shinpat-suan say decidedly and something in his tone made Heisuke smile.

"Don't compliment him for hitting someone!" Sano-san chided, but his voice didn't hold the usual sharpness of admonishment. If anything, it sounded mildly resigned. "I'm surprised you didn't join in though."

"I wanted to, but you were using my shoulder as a pillow. Shiranui said he'd handle it."

Heisuke risked a glance only to catch Sano-san exchange an inquisitive look with Taka-sensei, whose only answer was to shake his head slightly with a tight smile. Then he fixed his eyes on Heisuke and their looks met. However, Heisuke was surprised to find no anger or disappointment. Sano-san looked like he was weighing his words carefully.

"Look," he finally said. "I can't and won't tell you off for standing up for yourself and the things that matter to you, but you need to pick your fights. Know what's worth the trouble and what isn't."

"Look who's talking." Shinpat-suan chimed in with a smirk on his face. "Didn't we become friends when you were picking a fight with your senpais in a similar situation?"

"Yeah," Sano-san returned the smirk. "Because I decided it was worth it. And I dare to say I was proven right."

The look they exchanged made Heisuke's chest tighten in that special way that ached and made it hard to breath, which he still didn't understand. It sounded like there was a good story there, one that he hadn't heard yet, but for some strange reason he couldn't bring himself to ask. But then Sano-san turned back to him, smiling this time that gentle smile of his.

"It's good to stand up for the things you believe in Heisuke, but before you recklessly dive in, you need to think about what will bring the best results."

"I couldn't just let him insult you." Heisuke grumbled and avoided his dad's gaze once more, sinking further into his seat. "What was I supposed to do, let him run his ugly mouth?"

"I'm not saying that. Maybe just don't use your fists first next time."

"Yeah, right." He mumbled under his breath, thinking that Sano-san wasn't much better in that regard. He recalled the times his dad had moved before he had thought at any sign of him, Chizuru or Ryuu in trouble vividly.

"Heisuke."

But then again, those times didn't have much of a glorious ending either, so maybe he was just the person to talk about it.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. No fists." He sighed, then after a pause looked at Sano-san again. His dad was still smiling, albeit a little wistful this time.

"Violence is never a solution. But if you keep on fighting with the right tools eventually it will bring the right fruits."

"Fruits," Heisuke deadpanned, unable to help himself. He knew this was a serious conversation, but heck… Fruits?

"What?!" Sano-san raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I not allowed to use metaphors?"

"Yeah, sure. I just wouldn't pick food, unless you wanna sound like Shinpat-suan."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Shinpat-suan's cry of indignance drowned however in the sound of Nui-san's and Taka-sensei's combined laughter.

"Noooo..." Taka-sensei moaned through his breathy voice and coughed to clear his throat. "Don't make me laugh. Laughing is bad for me."

"Don't worry." Nui-san quipped, shaking his head with a giant grin on his face. "There's an inhaler in your pocket and I'm right here. You're safe with me!"

Taka-sensei's expression made it Heisuke's turn to snicker along with his dads.

"How very reassuring." Ash wasn't as dry as Taka-sensei's voice and Shinpat-suan laughed loud and clear, before winking at uncle mischievously.

"It's okay, Saku-chan! If you get an attack I'll give you CPR!"

A second of sudden, bewildered silence reigned between them, as four set of eyes landed on Shinpat-suan, watching with various looks that ranged from incredulous to infuriated to shocked. Only Taka-sensei seemed to have his interest picked, as he watched Shinpat-suan with a hint of curiosity in his eyes and a contemplative finger on his lips. Heisuke found it necessary to cover his ears once more.

"Nooooo," he moaned. "Not again…"

"You're traumatizing our son." Sano-san's eyebrows were high on his head and he decidedly didn't look amused, but Heisuke just _knew_ he was trolling them. This was confirmed when all Shinpat-suan did was to grin at him and answer in the cheekiest manner possible.

"In 'absolutely-cannot-deal-right-now' mode he's your son."

Sano-san's non-existent smile froze on his face while a choked sound left Heisuke.

"You are the one to talk!!!" He jumped from his seat and Sano-san promptly locked eyes with him, and as if the last five minutes of talk never happened, asked with utmost sobriety.

"I hold, you kick?"

"Whoops?" Shinpat-suan had the gall to quip, causing Nui-san and Taka-sensei to laugh again.

"Seriously, stop!"

"My fucking god, I love you guys. Never change!"

It all spiraled downwards again and Heisuke decided to seek solace in the virtual world once more. So while his dads were busy wrangling with his uncles he inconspicuously pulled out his vita again. However, before he could press the play button there was a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned to come eye to eye with a woeful Sano-san.

"Just pick your fights carefully, okay? A hot head will only get you so far."

"You mean stuck in a terrible relationship with the living embodiment of annoyance till death do us part?" Heisuke teased, but after another moment he nodded. "I promise."

In spite of the threats no one else got kicked or punched and things settled down after a short while. Shinpat-suan returned to reading his book and Sano-san and Nui-san dozed off for the remaining time of the ride to the soft sound of Taka-sensei strumming his guitar. Even Heisuke turned off the dramatic soundtrack of his game in favor of the soft tunes as sensei played. They didn't wake the two men until the train started pulling into the station of Shin Osaka.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gaijin" is a Japanese word used for foreigners. It is fairly common speech, but it can carry a bit of a derogatory meaning. I use it in the text to convey Heisuke's growing dismay of the stranger. It is not meant to generalize, or denote all white male Americans, because I firmly believe all people are different. (And making him orange would have been a bit too obvious.)
> 
> The edit / montage at the end was done by me, using official Hakuouki images and a few quick google searches, and I am in no way making any profit with it, nor do I claim ownership over the original images used in the post, except for the ones that have been created entirely by me (e.g. the pendant on the necklace). Please do not repost it. I will upload them to a separate post on tumblr later after the update.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have debated long and hard with myself if I wanted to include a sexy chapter as well, because I am fully aware of how writing smut is kind of my guilty sin and usually it makes the story suffer rather than contribute to it. But then it occurred to me that this is a pride fic and it is pride month and I thought about how long and hard the queer community had to fight to be able to express ourselves. There are still places in this world where intimate relationships between people of the same sex are punishable by death penalty, and I suddenly felt like not including it would be like stomping and spitting on all of that. So. Yes. The second half of this chapter is mostly PWP. As we are reaching the climax of pride month, on the 49th anniversary of the Stonewall riots, this chapter is up. Enjoy it to your heart's content and be proud! 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely Kat-chan. I also owe a major chunk of this chapter to Rosa, who has nothing to do with this fic, except for listening to my rants about sexy scenes.

**_red._**  
= _the color of blood spilled in battle, symbolizing courage and danger_  
= _the color of heat and fire, symbolizing passion and temper_  
= _the color of the beating heart celebrating life_  
= _the color of the rose, messenger of love_

* * *

It was past midnight when the two taxis pulled to the hotel, and they climbed the stairs to their rooms with close to arduous effort, dragging their luggage behind them. They had rented rooms on the ground floor this time, to avoid the possibility of a repeat of last year's 'elevator incident', a most unfortunate event that resulted in a ban from their usual hotel. Which was why they had no idea that the other one would have a raised ground floor. An inconvenience to some more than to others.

"Once again – Why are we carrying our biggest suitcase?" Takasugi groaned, pulling the heavy luggage up a step. Three down, five more to go.

"Once again," Shiranui, his usual asshole self, retorted from the top of the stairs where he was comfortably leaning against the wall. "It's a surprise."

"Ass."

"Careful, there are minors present. Besides, you need the workout more than me."

Ever since the 'incident with the lesser life forms' Heisuke was acting rather contrite, his fingers constantly swiping over the screen of his phone. If Shinpachi had to make an educated guess, he was either ranting to Ryuu, or confiding in Chizuru. Only after hearing himself mentioned did he look up, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, uhm… You need help with that, sensei?"

"Nah that's cool. Go help your dad."

"I'm fine." Shinpachi, who had resumed his voluntary duty of bag carrying after they had gotten off the train in spite of the ache in his shoulder, turned to them from two steps above. "I had plenty of rest on the train."

"You sure?" Sano asked from his side, shoulders slumped and hands stuck in his pockets in an easy stance, looking effortlessly sexy in spite of the late hour. The heavy eyelids weren't helping it either. "I had a rather good nap too."

Shinpachi wouldn't have called those five minutes where he had closed his eyes and was allowed to relax without being disturbed a 'good nap', but whatever. "Positive." He affirmed and adjusted the strap on his shoulder, turning to Heisuke once more. "You're free to do your good deed for today, tho."

"No, that's really not necessary…" Takasugi was quick to protest, but Heisuke was faster.

"Come on, sensei. It will be faster if the both of us pull."

Takasugi sighed, but in the end accepted the help. Heisuke did have a point after all, except the kid wasn't the one who should have been helping the man. Takasugi seemed to have a similar opinion as he raised his head to frown at the man on the top yet again. "Ashamed of yourself yet? Having a disabled man and a child carry your luggage for you?"

Shiranui couldn't have looked further from shame.

"I have it on good authority that you're more than able-bodied, and that 'child' does kendo."

Well. He wasn't wrong.

They made it to the top a few moments later and were pleased to find their rooms not far away, thanks for small favors. Not that it was a problem for either of them to climb a few stairs, it was just that a shower and a bed would have been preferable, at this time of the day... night. That and Saku-chan looked rather breathless as he reached for the inhaler in his pocket.

"You okay, sensei?" Heisuke asked and Takasugi patted him on the back reassuringly in the stead of an answer.

"Offer still stands." Shinpachi couldn't help himself and Takasugi grinned at him, as the both of them ignored the look Shiranui was giving them. Sano for his part didn't spare them a single glance, causing the base of Shinpachi's spine to tingle. Because if scathing looks were level one of Sano's temper, complete ignorance was level three point five (out of five). Shinpachi still didn't have to fear for his life, but some kind of sexy punishment should be expected. The dark shadows under his eyes made him look especially menacing. It was probably a good thing when they finally found the right doors.

"Here it is. Room 5, 6, and 7," Sano pointed towards the doors, holding up the three keys. "Which one do you want?"

"I don't care, just give me one." Shiranui shrugged his shoulders. "All I want is a shower and a bed."

"Weren't you still doped on coffee five minutes ago?" Takasugi pointed out, taking the offered key with the number 7 from Sano, but Shiranui had a reply ready.

"There are more uses to a bed other than sleep, _honeybun_."

A loud groan came from Heisuke, who was most likely bemoaning his predicament that landed him at past 11 pm on a Friday night in a hotel with his dads, his sensei and a token asshole.

"Can you just please give me my effin' key, Sano-san?" The kid sounded as desperate as Shinpachi felt, as he rubbed his shoulder. "I don't think I can stand any more of these pheromones."

Sano could only smile under his nose, as he handed Heisuke his very own key with the number 6 printed on it in a huge golden font over the darkwood keychain. "Here you go."

The exchange seemed to startle the other pair however and Saku-chan looked between them with an expression of mild confusion.

"You're not rooming together?"

"Rooming with these two geezers? Never!" Heisuke exclaimed and Sano took it on himself to elaborate, smile still in place.

"He insisted on his own room."

"Damn straight I insist on my own room!"

"Heisuke, language." Sano admonished, but Heisuke just stared right back at him. Shinpachi watched his partner frown at the defiant child they had the pain and privilege to call theirs, and was most likely contemplating if the stare was worth a wrestle right there in the hallway. Luckily for Heisuke, Takasugi's curiosity had not been served justice yet.

"No, I just thought since it's only the three of you, you'd spare yourself the costs."

"Yeah, that's what they wanted, but I'm not gonna room with them and watch them be disgusting together. It's bad enough watching them at home, and they're holding back there." Heisuke announced and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Well, Shinpachi had to admit with two siblings and two grown men sharing the four walls of their apartment, the boy had barely any chance to spend a second alone. Regardless of the comments about them being 'disgusting together', he hadn't been surprised when Heisuke jumped at the opportunity to be able to actually lock himself up. Not that Shinpachi complained. Having Sano close to two days alone in a single room with a bed bigger than theirs and with no one to walk in on them wasn't exactly what Shinpachi would call a bad deal.

For some reason this seemed to amuse Shiranui, as the demon in disguise gave their son a coy smile and cooed. "Oh so it's like that… You want your dads to have a little privacy. That's very sweet of you."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Heisuke exclaimed, but the blush on his face said it all and Shinpachi found a smirk tugging at his lips. Oh, so it was like that? Good to know. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep! Goodnight!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Heisuke had the look of a long suffering war veteran when he turned away from the door to his room (aka the passage to the safe and peaceful haven of solitude) to look at them once more.

"What?!"

Sano only held up the yellow and purple sling bag he had pulled from their duffel and raised an eyebrow at their son.

"Oh, right!" Heisuke all but snatched the smaller bag holding all of his belongings he had packed for the trip out of his dad's hands without as much as a 'thanks' and probably would have all but fled into his room if Sano hadn't grabbed him by the collar, as Shinachi adjusted the strap again, muscles groaning from the earlier pull.

"Hey!"

The redhead looked almost offended at how Heisuke seemed to be fleeing their company, but that was when Shinpachi caught sight of another entertaining expression that Takasugi kept giving their luggage. He could swear the man's complexion was shades away from radiant green.

"Sano is a packing genius." That announcement averted everyone's attention to him. Takasugi looked like he was chewing a whole lemon. "There's nothing he can't fit in one hole or another."

"I can see that." Saku-chan gave Sano an impassive stare, before adding in the driest tone possible. "Makes me wonder what else he's packing and where."

"Oh, you wish you'd knew!" Shinpachi's outburst of laughter drowned even Heisuke's horrified cry, but unfortunately it didn't last long, as Takasugi was quick to cover his mouth with his hand, shushing him.

"It's past eleven, you moron!" His friend hissed and Shinpachi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, ignoring the deer-in-the headlights look everyone else was giving them as well as the instance of bewildered sign language that was happening between their two men. There was no doubt in Shinpachi's mind that Sano would have done the same thing had he not been occupied with their son, so it really was his fault. Besides, it was too easy to bond with Saku-chan, if over nothing else other than the trials and tribulations of a committed relationship.

"Whoops," Shinpachi whispered and stuck out his tongue. "My bad. It's really your fault for making me laugh."

"Payback for the train."

"Aww, Saku-chan," Shinpachi pouted, slinging his arm around the teacher's shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows. "I know you loved the train."

Takasugi looked at him like he was contemplating a good comeback, but Heisuke, making use of the second of silence, beat him to it.

"Okay, no. I refuse to expose myself to the crazy any longer! Night."

"G'Night!" Shinpachi wiggled his fingers at the piece of work they called their son and Heisuke looked at him like he just murdered his bunny.

"Breakfast at 9." Sano reminded him, shaking his head at the kid's antics fondly. "And don't stay up late! It will be a long day tomorrow."

" _Good. Night. **Mom**!_ " Heisuke's voice was dripping with that youthful annoyance any juvenile used to deal with their parents. Sano, as a matter of course, retaliated.

"Sleep tight, _sweet pea_!"

Shinpachi barked a laugh and naturally backed him up. "Nighty-night! And don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Heisuke slammed the door in a way that would for sure get him an ear pull first thing tomorrow morning and they all shared one last snicker.

"Such a sunshine, ain't he?"

"He's not wrong, you know."

"That you're crazy?" Takasugi challenged.

"That we ought to call it a night." Sano eyed his smirking colleague sideways and Shiranui nodded sagely.

"Agreed. I have plans for tonight."

"Spare me the details."

"Nah. You love the details." And with that he grabbed Takasugi's wrist and started dragging him towards their room. "And I'll make sure that tonight there are plenty of details to talk about."

"Aww, Kyou-tan," Takasugi sung. "You're jealous."

"Jealous?! Of whom? Him?!" Shiranui jerked his head towards where Shinpachi stood, still grinning like he had just won the lottery, and snorted. "Don't be ridiculous." In spite of the derisive words Shinpachi puffed out his chest and crossed his arms with confidence.

"Wouldn't be the first guy I charmed out of your arms."

And that, if nothing else, hit home. Shiranui's eyes pierced right through him, but it only widened Shinpachi's grin. Even when the sergeant started towards him slowly, much like a predator, he didn't back down.

"See, that's where you're wrong, you stupid shit." He heard Sano groan quietly beside him, but didn't turn, staring right back at the smug looking crimson-eyed asshole. "I charmed your guy out of your arms and let you charm him back. You won't get mine."

Shinpachi made sure his teeth showed when he smirked, leaning forward as well.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Alright. Enough of this." Shinpachi felt a strong arm wrap around his neck like it wanted to choke him, and drag him towards their room. "Playtime's over, it's time for you to hit the sack."

Shinpachi, feeling accomplished, barely resisted the urge to ask which one.

"Good night, pretty boy~" Shiranui waved at them. "Don't stay up late."

"You're telling me, you coffee junkie?"

However, what the asshole had to counter Shinpachi didn't hear anymore, since precisely at that moment Sano shut the door to their room and blessed silence fell. Shinpachi slid the bag from his aching shoulders and shook his head a few times to ease some of the tension out. His break didn't last for long however, as barely out of his shoes, he found himself with his back to the wall and two eyes of gold staring him down.

"So. You and Takasugi."

The fresh scent of aloe, sandalwood and tea tree wafted over him like a tantalizing love potion taking over his senses, and Shinpachi let himself be overcome by it. It had been taunting him on the train already, and letting himself be engulfed by it now felt rewarding. He smirked, trailing his index finger down the exposed skin of Sano's chest sheepishly.

"It's easy. He cries on my shoulder and I console him with my manly embrace and occasionally we have lot of fun together." Shinpachi teased, choosing his words purposefully while he watched the embers in Sano's eyes sparkle. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm merely simple entertainment. Although," He added with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I admit my life would be easier if you agreed to that poly idea we discussed recently. The UST is unbearable, and I don't mean me and Saku-chan."

He gave his man an impish wink but he felt his smile freeze when the mirth behind Sano's expression clouded over for the break of a second. However, it passed too quickly for him to make sense of it and Sano's voice was it's usual drawl, when his husband replied with that trademark exasperated tone, where he pretended he was seconds from strangling Shinpachi.

"You know what would make _my_ life easier? If you and Shiranui stopped pretending to hate each other."

Shinpachi grinned from ear to ear and hooked his finger in the low "V" of Sano's t-shirt.

"Where would be the fun in that?"

Sano's eyes were glowing now, much like two small suns and a shiver chased down Shinpachi's spine.

"Besides, you let him fuck you. I can't just let him think I give my man freely, without any taunting remarks on my part. What kind of drag would that make me? You'd think I'm losing my edge."

"You? Never."

And before Shinpachi could have formulated a reply worthy of that husky whisper, Sano's lips and tongue prevented him from talking altogether. Shinpachi's satisfied moan was obscenely loud, especially in the silence of the room, but in his defense? It felt like an entire lifetime since Sano kissed him like that. It felt like coming home to a hot bath in February after walking back through the wet, gray, melting snow from a long day at work. And Shinpachi should know. He'd done that. And this felt exactly the same as sinking into the hot, relaxing warmth, engulfed by wet heat, and shuddering at the sensation.

His legs fell open and Sano's thigh slid between them tearing a muffled sound from deep in his throat. His hands found the two sculpted globes of that incredible backside and squeezed, crushing their bodies together. A breathy gasp escaped Sano as their lips inevitably parted and Shinpachi almost moaned again at the expression his partner was wearing. A light flush was gracing the high cheekbones and his eyes were like liquid gold, glowing and hot. His lips were red and swollen and he was breathing just a little harder.

"Tell you what," Shinpachi breathed out, as Sano's lips attacked his neck, trailing wet kisses over all the spots that made him go crazy. Slipping his hands under the dark fabric of Sano's t-shirt, he scratched the sensitive skin surrounding the thick scar in retaliation. "We lose the clothes and check out what the shower has to offer, what do you say?"

Sano breathed him in and brushed his thumbs over Shinpachi's hips, but that was when for the first time he realized something wasn't right. The hands hadn't moved an inch and his shirt wasn't in a complete disarray yet.

"Something wrong?"

"I already showered at the dance school."

Shinpachi had figured that one out already by the intensity of that intoxicating scent. It wasn't anything unusual either, Sano sometimes showered three times a day, especially when it was a day they spent mostly by themselves, but the way he had said it implied something else.

"You don't want to."

Sano sighed softly and his hot breath caressed the moist skin in the crook of Shinpachi's neck. The involuntary shiver that chased down his spine afterwards felt taunting.

"I _want_ to. I'm just past the point where I _can_."

It wasn't that Shinpachi couldn't tell how tired Sano was. It was obvious in the way his friend moved and stood, but he had thought that a bit of gentle loving care would be exactly the thing to make it better. For the both of them. Contrary to Sano, he was buzzing with nervous energy, and his back felt like it had more knots than muscles and he needed the release. He had hoped that coaxing out a slow, languid orgasm would help the redhead as well, turn muscles to liquid, make him feel real good, and knock the guy out while still bathed in endorphins.

Apparently, he'd misjudged.

"I thought you said you had a good nap." Even as he already worked on containing his raging libido, he didn't quite manage to hold back the salty remark.

Sano said nothing.

"Fuck, Sano," Shinpachi close to snarled. He was trying to be understanding, but all of his muscles were taut and crying for release.

"I'm sorry."

He wanted to scream, but he held it back. Sano wasn't obligated to want to have sex every single time they kissed. They still had the entire weekend in front of them. Shinpachi tried to reason with himself that he didn't need to give his best friend hell for basically nothing. Except that being reasonable had always been difficult for him when he was rock hard like that.

"Fuck. Okay. Fine. Whatever. Go sleep. I'm going to shower."

Knowing himself, continuing the discussion would inevitably lead to nothing good, thus he dislodged himself from Sano's arms and, essentially, fled into the bathroom. Maybe cold water would help, both the tent in his pants and his hot head. He knew it was his frustration talking, one that had nothing to do with Sano, but that didn't make the situation exactly better.

He ended up opting for hot, the warm spray like a balm on his sore muscles and soothing to his nerves. Objectively, he knew he was being kind of a dick. Subjectively, said dick was hard. He knew he should probably apologize, but there was no way he could do it with the state of mind he was in. Grumbling under his breath he ignored his aching shoulders and brushed his hair back, closing his eyes and willing his irritated heartbeat to slow down a little. Calm down first, say sorry after.

The sound of running water interrupted his inner polemic and he realized Sano had come in to brush his teeth. Shinpachi felt his throat tightening when he realized his partner had taken a longer while than usually to do that.

"Asshole," he mumbled under his breath, cursing himself. "Go ahead and ruin your weekend. Fucking prick." The tile felt cool against his forehead as he leaned against it, feeling like trash. "Way to go, dickhead."

The last thing he expected was for the door to the shower to slide open a second later, the object of his guilt trip standing there in all of his naked glory, regarding him with an intense look.

"Sano! What…?"

Before Shinpachi could even finish the question, Sano's arms wrapped around his waist and the strong body pushed against his back, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot down his spine. The lips were back on his shoulders, soft kisses and roaming hands eliciting a startled sound from deep in his throat. Fuck, he needed it, but damn if he accepted the sudden change of heart at face value.

"I'm going to wash your back."

"Wait." It cost most of Shinpachi's self restraint to utter that one word instead of simply bending over. "Weren't you tired a minute ago?"

"I am. But I can still make you feel good."

"No." Even if the water was hot enough to cause for steam to rise around them, the words made him feel like a cold bucket had been poured over them. "Don't do me any favors. I don't want you to force yourself into it, only because I'm being a butthurt prick. You know not to take half of what I say too seriously."

There was a second of silence. "I'm not forcing myself into anything." Sano mumbled softly against his skin, lips brushing against the golden chain around his neck and Shinpachi shivered. "It's been a long week for me too and I want to be with you. So I'm going to wash your back."

"Wash my back." That was what Sano had said, but his hands hadn't found the right side yet, currently pinching his nipples, eliciting another low moan from him. He was shamelessly pressing himself against the broad torso behind him now, will to restrain himself reaching absolute zero.

"Yeah, wash your back." Sano didn't bother with hiding his amusement and finally brushed his open palms over his shoulder and down his back. Way, _way_ down his back. Shinpachi groaned. "You're tense as a wire, by the way. Bad day?"

He snorted. "Bad week."

"Niimi-san?" The hands disappeared and he heard the sound of a popping cap. Sano had even thought of getting his shower gel, Shinpachi noted when the familiar scent of pine and lemongrass reached him.

"How'd you know?" The question was purely rhetorical. He complained about said co-worker all the bloody time, there was barely anyone else Sano could have named.

"Lucky guess." He could hear the sarcasm in his partner's words and closed his eyes as deft hands slid down his back, leaning into the touch with a sigh. The tone, however, changed with the next words. "Have you ever considered quitting your job?"

"Nah," he snickered over the sheer implausibility of that thought, while nimble fingers felt for the knots under his skin, causing him to shiver. "I love my job. I'm good at it and I have a great boss. It's just some of the colleagues who are the pain."

"Your boss is a dick." The first knuckle sunk into his shoulder and it bent his back much like a jolt of electricity, causing an obscenely loud noise tear out of his throat. He would have been embarrassed, if he wasn't busy enjoying the sensation of his muscles untangling. A massage was not among the things he had expected to happen tonight, but complaining about it was the last thing on his mind, as his abused back groaned in bliss.

"He's not a saint, but for the most part he's just misunderstood." Shinpachi's voice was low, close to a whisper as he sunk into the exquisite feeling of being slowly liquefied. His mouth moved on its own now, repeating the words recorded into his mind through recurring arguments. "And he pays really well. And you _know_ we need my pay."

"Will you ever not bring up that argument?" He didn't need to turn to see Sano's scowl even as he worked his hands down his back, the expression burned into his mind at this point.

"It's valid. And you started it." He knew Sano was blaming himself for most of their financial issues, and probably a good deal of the pressure that caused the knots he was so devotedly working on right now. But the simple fact was that with three growing teens, two salaries were plain necessity, so even if Sano's pay was better, Shinpachi would still be at the same place he was now. He also didn't choose his job for him. However, the next moment all arguments left Shinpachi, dissipating along with his brain when his lover found the worst of all knots and bore into it without mercy. A cry tore from his throat and his head lolled back, dizzy with delight. "Oh fuck, yeah, right there."

"Because I don't like what it does to you." Sano paid no attention to his muttered curse, grinding the tension out of the muscle, albeit more gently this time.

"Yeah, but I love what you do to me." Shinpachi barely breathed, mind gone somewhere he didn't know, and refusing to look for it. What Sano was doing felt too good, his hands like razors and torches at the same time, cutting through rocks and setting everything else on fire.

"What kind of argument is that?" He heard the smile seep back into Sano's voice and his lips curled upward.

"The best one."

At the very least it convinced Sano to put his mouth to a better use than arguing about work. Shinpachi's head fell to the side, making space for the sleek tongue as it snaked its way up his neck, heating his body up even more. Sano raked his hands down his back one more time, rubbing out residue tension and washing away the foam, but they didn't wander back up. Instead they lingered, drawing shapes he didn't understand into the lower parts of his body, causing him to shiver and moan once more. If this was supposed to stop any moment now, he couldn't take it, Shinpachi came to the desperate realization.

"Sano…"

"Hmm?" His lover hummed and palmed his backside, spreading his cheeks temptingly, in a way that pulled at places he didn't want to think about. Not if he had to hold out for about eight more hours.

"Don't…" he moaned when he felt the damp lips press between his shoulder blades. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Such as?"

He startled when he heard his lover's voice from below, but before he could have had the chance to look, he uttered a gasp as the mischievous lips sucked at his globe. He barely summoned the courage to take a look, and when he did he almost came.

"Tell me what it is that you don't want, Shinpachi."

Sano was kneeling behind him, nuzzling the small of his back, strong hands squeezing him with purpose, while he looked at him with those eyes of fire. Shinpachi's throat felt like a desert, but he wasn't thirsty, at least not for water.

"I thought you didn't want to fuck." Shinpachi crooned, shivering as the clever tongue dipped into the valley of his backside, saliva mixing with droplets of water in a strangely alluring way.

"I told you. I want to, but won't." There was a pause, the silence filled only with his shallow breathing. "But I never said a single word about rimming."

Shinpachi swore he could hear his brain explode at that moment, the blunt words fueling his need like oil fueled fire. He barely heard the sound he made over the rush of blood that all but plummeted straight into his groin. He felt dizzy and pushed the heels of his hands into the wall at a desperate attempt for purchase. Sano wasted no time, the hot, wet, soft, sneaky piece of flesh probing at him with valor.

"Fuck…" he gasped. "Fuck you…"

He could feel the curl at the corners of Sano's lips in what was no doubt a delighted smile that his lover couldn't quite manage. Not that it mattered. Sano had ways of retaliating, which he proved not a second later, as he spread Shinpachi's legs only to press his fingers to the small space right behind the base of his sack.

Shinpachi _screamed_.

Sano ignored it. In fact the pressure got firmer and he dragged his fingers all the way to where his lips were at an excruciating pace. The other hand snuck around Shinpachi and grabbed his aching dick, stroking him firmly all the while that sneaky tongue did unspeakable things inside him that made him feel like he was dangling at the edge of sanity. He loved it when Sano did multitasking, he thought vaguely as he struggled for air. His abs tensed as his hips snapped back and forth, torn between the triple ( _triple!_ ) stimulus.

He craved release. He needed it so badly he was sure he'd die if he didn't get it soon.

"Sano…" he keened, body writhing at the overpowering feeling of approaching climax.

Sano picked up his pace as he continued to stroke him, drawing the unearthly grunts deep out of Shinpachi's gut. His thighs were straining for being in such an unnatural position for too long, spread and half squatting on his lover's face. And yet Sano didn't give him a second of a break, only going faster and faster, exactly the way that Shinpachi loved. His other hand stopped the rubbing, instead smacking his perineum a few good times, the impact sending shockwaves of pleasure into Shinpachi's brain, and all but throwing him over that blissful edge at the peak. The tiles echoed Shinpachi's cry as he sputtered, shuddering with release.

"Fuck…" he moaned at the sensation that twisted his features into a helpless grimace while aftershocks wrecked his body. "I needed that. My god I needed that." It demanded his entire strength to stay upright, skin buzzing pleasantly as he slowly came down from his high, caressed by droplets of water that washed away the come stuck to the tiles and his body. His muscles ached, body heavy and tired, and there was nothing he wanted more than to shut down and sleep.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

Slowly he turned around only to see Sano in the exact same position as they started in, except he was sitting down instead of kneeing, supporting himself with one hand. Shinpachi could see his upper arm tremble with strain and he cursed under his breath.

"Fuck Sano. I told you no favors."

"No favors." Sano affirmed, but didn't move an inch.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" His chest was still heaving when he put his hands onto the broad shoulders, intending to caress but leaning on them instead. He would have knelt down, if he didn't know he wouldn't get up anymore. Someone still had to drag them to bed. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Sano smile and inclined his head to brush his lips over the skin of Shinpachi's arm. "But you sounded so frustrated it wouldn't have felt right if we didn't do anything."

"Wait…" Dread crept into Shinpachi's stomach once more, as realization suddenly dawned on him. "You heard me talk in the shower, didn't you?" The uttered curses came rushing back to his mind and how they had to sound to someone else. "You… You know I meant myself, right?!"

"Of course I do." Panic shocked the languidness out of Shinpachi, but Sano kept on smiling, lifting his hands only to caress his hips in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I made you feel bad."

"Shinpachi," Sano's voice was laced with mild reprove, but tender as his thumb brushed the sharp bone of his hip. "You're allowed to be frustrated. Besides, you did nothing wrong. You stopped and walked away. I came after you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make you feel good."

Shinpachi regarded the man for a long moment, the curve of his lips as he smiled, the heaviness in his eyelids and the dark bags under his eyes, the way the dark hair clung to his body, plastered all over his face like streaks of dark blood, and the altogether content expression when their eyes met. A flutter in his chest made breathing hard for a second and the thought crossed his mind what a curious position they have gotten themselves into. Not that Sano on his knees and inches from his crotch was a rare sight, but Shinpachi had to scramble his memory for the last time his friend made himself comfortable on the ground like this. Not that it was an unpleasant sight. Naked, with his skin flushed from the heat and semi-hard dick curling upwards in interest he looked irresistible. Speaking of which...

"Then what about you?" Shinpachi motioned to said dick, raking his fingers through the burgundy hair, wet strands tangling around his fingers.

"I'll manage." There was the damned smile again that gave everything and demanded nothing in turn. If Shinpachi still wasn't so punch drunk from orgasm he'd have been infuriated.

"Come." He bent down to help Sano stand, but his partner was faster and pushed himself up. Shinpachi would have made a comment about pride if he had any room to talk. He turned off the water and stepping out of the shower, he reached for the biggest towel on the rack. Wrapping it around the both of them, he rubbed them dry with oddly slow and gentle movements. He typically preferred to do it quick, but something about the moment made him want to take his time. Besides, Sano seemed to be enjoying himself, leaning into the touch and a warm sensation spread over Shinpachi's shoulder and neck when he felt him shudder as he rubbed the wetness out of the long hair. They finished the rest of their bathroom business as fast as possible, and Shinpachi took him by the hand and led them to the bedroom. There he sat Sano down on the bed and climbed in behind him, brush in hand.

When Sano's hair had progressively increased in length over the years, the redhead made it into a habit to brush it at the very least twice a day – in the morning after he got up and in the evening before he went to sleep. For the greater part Shinpachi preferred to watch him as he untangled his thick pride, but since at the moment his husband looked like he didn't have the energy to care, he thought the least he could do was help his brother out. After how great Sano had made him feel it wouldn't be fair if he woke up with tangled hair, which he'd never get straightened out on time.

Shinpachi watched the strands part as he ran the brush through it all the way down to the tips, noting that still damp from the shower it reached Sano's waist.

"It's gotten really long."

"Yeah, I should have it cut sometime." His voice was barely above a whisper and his shoulders sagged forward as he relaxed. Shinpachi watched his back rise and fall with slow, even breaths and bit his lip.

"I can do that for you once we get home." He spoke equally softly, holding the hair together at the nape, as he pulled at the tangles below.

"Maybe?" Sano croaked, low and weary. "I still might need it later. I don't want to listen to Shiranui's rant about the inconvenience of extensions."

Shinpachi lifted an eyebrow. "What's Shiranui got to say in it?"

"You'll see."

"Oh wait, is this about the infamous surprise you two are plotting?"

Sano didn't answer, but Shinpachi could see his cheeks lift.

He let go of the hair and ran his fingers through the strands one last time, feeling the soft skin beneath, relishing in Sano's subsequent shiver and sigh. He caressed the locks before separating the strands equally and started braiding it the same way Sano always did.

"That's rare of you."

"What is?"

"Grooming."

"It's the afterglow." Shinpachi smiled crookedly, tying the braid up and brought his lips to Sano's exposed shoulder, feeling the skin shiver gently. From this vantage point he had a great view of all the good parts, from the flush across Sano's shoulders to the stiff length between the broad thighs. "Don't get used to it."

"Don't intend to." He brushed the braid over his other shoulder and out of the way, before turning his head slightly, brushing his cheek against Shinpachi's temple. "Thank you."

His breath ruffled a single lock of Shinpachi's hair and when Shinpachi traced his hand over the exposed chest, he could feel the sedated heartbeat under his palm. Sano was leaning on him like he could fall asleep right there nested in the crook of his neck and be happy. But in spite of his state, his chest was rising and falling under Shinpachi's hand raggedly and his dick was harder than before, at a point where he couldn't be comfortable.

"Lie down."

He guided Sano backwards, loving the way Sano's dick brushed against his thigh when he pushed his husband into the soft mattress beneath them.

"What are you doing?" Sano asked him, of heavy eyelids and languid movements and Shinpachi shushed him.

"Don't talk."

His first target was the exposed part of creamy white skin of the neck, the clavicle, the jaw and cheek before finally his lips found Sano's again, parting them to sneak his tongue inside, thirsty for every breath and sigh Sano made. And the next moments were filled with just that, as their tongues poked and prodded, as if intending to suck the life out of the other through that single kiss. The wet sounds were as intoxicating as the moisture on their lips when a bit of their mixed saliva leaked out and dribbled down Sano's chin. They only parted for air a good while later, and Shinpachi watched the swollen, dark lips tremble for the moment it took to lick his own.

"Toothpaste and my ass. Interesting combination."

That cracked one of Sano's eyes open and prompted a scathing look that was, all things considered, pretty impressive. Shinpachi chuckled.

"If you don't like it, stop kissing me."

He didn't dignify that with an answer, doing the exact opposite instead, turning his lips south, over Sano's chin and Adam's apple to his twitching pecs and taut solar plexus.

"Shinpachi…" Sano sighed, but before he could have continued, said man ran his hands up his sides.

"Shh… I don't want to fuck, I promise. You made me feel good, now I'm going to do the same. It's equivalent exchange."

There was a pause.

"You've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist at work again, haven't you?"

"That's SO not the point right now!" Shinpachi sputtered, snapping his head to give Sano an appalled look only to have it returned with a deadpan. "I'm trying to get you off, pay attention!"

"You know… It's a surprise you still _have_ a job."

"I'm weeks ahead of everyone else," Shinpachi scowled. "I'm allowed to slack off."

Sano shook his head, but the smile betrayed it. Shinpachi lowered his head again, eyes never leaving Sano's, as his lips trailed kisses down the groove between his partner's abs and he dipped his tongue into the navel, sucking softly.

"I work very hard." He husked, working his way further down, pushing the heels of his hands against Sano's loin with insistent pressure. "I am the extremest hard worker, can't you tell?"

"I can see that…" Sano purred, as his legs parted involuntarily, his eyes still heavy. "You don't have to pay me back. I'm already half asleep."

"I know." His fingers wrapped around the base and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the side of the swollen cock, bewitched by how Sano squirmed. "But that's why. It will take the edge off, you'll sleep like a baby and we can fuck first thing in the morning." His hand rubbed at the long shaft, pulling the foreskin down as their eyes met again, his lips less than an inch from the dripping head. "You don't have to do anything. Just feel."

There was a pause, silence filled only with the sound of Sano's ragged breath. Shinpachi watched the taut pecks rise and fall heavily, his tongue slipping out as if on accident.

Sano's eyes rolled back into his head, hips twitching. "Okay."

Shinpachi smirked.

"But don't complain if I fall asleep in the middle of it."

"Don't worry. I won't let you."

Sano's following sigh as Shinpachi's lips finally wrapped around his head was otherworldly, like a heaven sent sensation had taken him over. Shinpachi relished in it, sweeping his tongue over the slit, sucking softly, before he sunk down, drawing Sano deep into his throat. His lover's lips parted in a soundless moan, rolling his hips along with the sensation.

"Good?" Shinpachi asked as he slipped him out of his mouth after a while of gratuitous sucking, lips latching onto the sacks instead as he steadied the hips with his hands. He didn't need them to grab the dick anymore. It stood nicely on its own now, and they'd be in the way for what he was about to do anyway.

"Yeah…" Sano rasped, watching him from behind heavy eyelids. Long fingers threaded through his hair, brushing it back. Shinpachi watched Sano's pupils dilate as their eyes met and he licked a wet trail along the underside of that delicious cock all the way up, dipping his tongue briefly beneath the foreskin to press against the hidden part right below the head. Sano's rewarding keen was all he needed to hear at the moment.

"Still think you'll fall asleep?" Shinpachi teased and swept his tongue over the tip.

"Fuck you."

There was a wide range of comebacks he could have countered that with. "Language," was the one he chose.

And it proved to be the right decision, because there was a sudden tug at his hair that sent an electric impulse down his spine. Sano was never forceful with him, but he knew that just as much as gentle caresses and a little tender loving care turned him on, rough handling and a domineering attitude were what did it for Shinpachi.

"Less talk, more head."

The firm touch left no room for argument as Sano guided him with gentle force back to his cock. Shinpachi's eyes clouded over and his lips parted on instinct, ready to take all of what Sano had to offer. The grip in his hair loosened as his lips met with the head and he bore down, swallowing the entire dick all the way to the base in one fell swoop. He could feel every muscle tense, the hips underneath his hands twitched and the hand fisted a chunk of his hair, pulling at the strands. A soft moan broke out of Sano, low and guttural.

"Shit..."

Shinpachi could feel the thick vein pulsating against his tongue in a way that made his own muscles tighten. He sucked as hard as he could and slowly made his way up again along the entire length, watching as Sano writhed beneath him. Shinpachi increased his speed until he was bobbing his head like there was no tomorrow, obscene slurps escaping him like a vulgar symphony. He only let go with a gasp when a wave of fatigue washed over him, pleased by the whine it elicited from Sano.

Wordlessly, their looks met again.

Sano's eyes were clouded and dark, chest heaving for air as much as his and it was all it needed for Shinpachi to go down on him again, this time with more tongue. A breathy sigh escaped Sano and Shinpachi could feel him relax into the sensation this time, in a futile effort to control his pleasure. Shinpachi slid one knuckle length of finger into him, eyes never leaving his lover's face as it twisted in pleasure, and the pale thigh perched against his shoulder trembled. The cock in his mouth twitched happily, and when he looked up to meet the bright eyes glowing like molten gold he knew it wouldn't be long now. Sano was looking at him like his entire world had narrowed down to the gorgeous hunk of man between his legs, and it only made Shinpachi work him with more dedication.

He fingerfucked his partner for a while at that excruciating pace that Sano loved, listening to the desperate keens. When he curled his finger Sano's entire body tensed in that tell-tale way and the familiar grunt rung in Shinpachi's ears. He had just enough time to take Sano all the way up to the base and relax his throat when the beautiful man spurted into him, the bitter seed shooting straight through. His jaw was aching and his throat felt scratchy, but he refused to let go until the last drops of come met the back of his tongue. Only then did he finally let Sano slip from his mouth, gasping for air like a drowning man.

"You okay?" A soft voice reached him along with a gentle hand and he coughed to relax his throat once more.

"Perfect." His eyes met his lover's again and he slowly slid up to be closer to him. "You?"

Instead of a reply Sano pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues slid against each other in an intriguing, dizzying dance that left them lightheaded as they parted.

"Hm," Sano rasped, voice husky with sleep but still aware enough to tease. "Toothpaste and my dick. Interesting."

Shinpachi laughed at the obvious payback and poked his semi-hard dick that had come back to life around the time Sano started being actively dirty against his friend's hips in retaliation. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Uh-huh," his friend agreed without opening his eyes and smirked at the inquisitive rubbing at his side. "Don't worry, I'll fuck you in the morning."

"Promise?" Shinpachi grinned and made only as much effort to move as it took to switch the lights off.

"Mhh."

For a few moments he listened in the sudden dark of the room as the ragged breaths slowly evened out. His head was resting against the soft parts of Sano's belly – and no matter their teasing and chest-thumping there were a few, and each and every one of them was loved and appreciated – feeling idle fingers play with the soft strands at his temple. Not asleep yet, but on the best way there. Shinpachi closed his eyes, listening to the combined sounds of their heartbeats as Sano's slowed down to match his and his own grew slower at the gateway to the land of dreams.

"Do you really want to go poly with Shiranui and Takasugi?" Needless to say, Shinpachi hadn't really expected to hear Sano speak again today. "You brought it up the second time this week."

"You seriously need to stop taking what I say seriously," Shinpachi sighed. "I was only joking."

"Twice."

Shinpachi opened his eyes and managed to lift his heavy head, but Sano's eyes were still closed and he looked like he was three seconds from Shangri-la.

"I think it would be fun," he finally ceded. "But it's not something I need. I already have all of that." He lowered his head to kiss the hollow of Sano's stomach before settling down again. "Now go to sleep, or swear I'll knock you out."

"I'm trying to imagine you and Shiranui in bed together."

Shinpachi could _hear_ the smirk on Sano's face and he bit the closest part of the sensitive skin within his 'teeth range', noting the responding jerk with a sense of satisfaction. "I better be the one on top."

"Uh-huh, right." He pretended to hate the amused snort, but didn't react to it.

There was a full five seconds of silence, when out of the blue a ridiculous thought crossed Shinpachi's mind that he just had to share.

"Hey. You know what the best part is?"

"Hn."

Shinpachi grinned. "We finally get to sleep naked."

Sano didn't answer.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. The idea of Sano with a braid came from a specific fanart by Kuroki Orya on tumblr ([ can be viewed here](https://kurokiorya.tumblr.com/post/162464728438/hakuouki-hairstyle-au-2-harada-sanosuke-haradas)). I was basically lying in wait for an opportunity to include it and, as you can see, it presented itself. Since I didn't want to repost the fanart (even if I had the permission), and because I intended to do edits for this fic anyway I thought, "why not do the braid?" 
> 
> Once again, please do not repost. It will be posted in due time on tumblr. I'd also like to make clear that I make no money with it, nor do I claim authorship over the original images used for the edit.


	3. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. This chapter has been hard to write and on top of it I took a new job, which has me getting up at 4 am and usually leaves me too braindead for creative writing. The worst part is that not a single word of the next chapter has been written yet. I know what I wanna write, but I have no idea how long it will take me. I hope I can finish it soon and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Unbetaed. I have read through it and edited it to my best skill, but some mistakes and errors might have snuck in. Feel free to point them out, I will correct them.
> 
> This chapter contains a mention of underage sex, and an almost smut scene, but nothing explicit.

**_green._**  
= _color of the clovers of plenty, symbolizing prosperity and luck_  
= _color of lime, grass and leaves, fresh and growing, a symbol of the future_  
= _color of the middle, mild and temperate, evoking calmness and tolerance_  
= _color of nature, harbinger or life_

* * *

The best part of being an early riser was that he got to watch his husband as he slept. Each Sunday when he woke still in the early morning hours, usually to the tickle of the first rays of the Sun, and he realized there was no need for him to rise anytime soon he indulged in the serenity of the image that presented itself. Bathed in the early light with the chain around his neck glittering in a dazzling way he looked almost ethereal, the strands of his brown hair glimmering golden as they fell into his face, swaying gently in the gust of his breath. As lively as Shinpachi could be during the day, overflowing with bottomless energy and an innate zest for life, the man was a surprisingly calm sleeper. He closed his eyes at night and didn't move an inch until Sano's alarm clock stirred him awake early in the morning. And even then all he did was roll over and doze till his own alarm didn't ring, signalizing the time to get up and start preparing breakfast.

Sano admired it, really. 

He had always been a light sleeper and would wake up several times a night, his rest never quite peaceful, easily disturbed by one thing or another, from the switch of light to an unpleasant dream. This had as a result that back in the day he had always slept in, and then spent a better part of the morning running late. His speed usually saved him and in most of the cases he was on time, but it didn't prevent him from nodding off during class or spare him detention. 

Alcohol helped. But that remedy was hard to acquire when he had still been underage, and it didn't prevent the late mornings. On the contrary it only made them worse, most of the time. His sleeping habits had really only gotten better around the time Shinpachi started using him as a human sized pillow. 

There was something about him, something solid beneath the surface of the boisterous attitude that calmed Sano down. Maybe it was the steady heartbeat that lulled him, or the sturdy body that pinned and blanketed him. Or maybe it was the soft tickle of breath against his skin, or the serene expression of his relaxed features, the light strands of hair softening the sharp angles. The point was, his nights were significantly less disturbed than when he slept alone. Except for when his bladder rose him with ever increasing insistence, but that was another issue altogether. All in all, Shinpachi was a gift, like a surprisingly calm haven surrounded by a hurricane. 

Right now a gentle breeze was passing through the port as it began to stir, coming back to life again.

Watching Shinpachi wake was even better than watching him sleep, Sano thought as he glimpsed the scrunch of the chiseled nose, followed by a huff and a cough, all tell-tale signs that consciousness was returning to his husband. Shinpachi woke the same way he fell asleep – eyes opening from one moment to another, blinking only once to adapt to the light before they gained back their focus. 

"Good morning," Sano murmured softly and adjusted his position as his husband moved.

Shinpachi mumbled a reply that sounded distantly like "g'mon" as he slid up to steal himself a kiss, the taste of sleep still thick on his tongue. Sano didn't mind. Their tongues slid against each other in languid circles that reminded Sano of a slow waltz danced in private, away from the scrutinizing gazes of the judges, a dance that was just theirs. His hands slid down as if they were moving on their own, pulling the strapping body against him. He could feel the firm press of morning stiffness against his hip, all hot skin and hard muscle, and a sneaky hand trailing down under the covers to cup his own wood. Sleeping naked certainly had it's benefits. When they parted he was grinning.

"Good morning, indeed." Shinpachi's voice was still heavy with sleep, croaky and low and laced with mischief as he greeted him properly, rubbing Sano's length with slightly twitchy tugs, smoothness of movement not yet quite back in his muscles. It still made Sano shiver. "What time is it?"

"Something before seven."

"How sinfully late." His smile was crooked with irony as he rolled onto his back and stretched, much like a giant cat. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," Sano answered, wearing the same sardonic smile. "Felt good to sleep in."

"And what have you been doing till now?" Shinpachi smirked and pinned him again, this time making sure their middles aligned in that delightful way that made Sano roll his hips, hands finding the firm glutes of his husband's backside immediately. The covers slipped down a few inches, revealing the tantalizing curve of his back. "Watching me?"

"You were too cute to look away," he answered and squeezed the solid muscles.

"You mean you were mesmerized by my beautiful physique." Shinpachi was grinning at him, now fully awake and moving all too subtly, but just enough to send sparks through Sano's groin. 

"No, I mean you were too cute." He didn't give in even as his lips rolled together stifling a delighted sigh. "Adorable even."

"No part of me is adorable." Shinpachi would have sounded almost offended, had it not been for the insistent weight of his middle increasing, until all Sano could think about was the smooth skin of his perineum pushing against him. Shinpachi made himself heavier, putting an unyielding pressure on Sano's dick as the bed dipped beneath them. Now, while Sano didn't agree with him on the exact adjectives, he concurred there were more important scores to settle right now.

"Say what you want." He didn't even finish the sentence before rolling them, him pinning Shinpachi now instead, locking his eyes with the clear azure of the goddamn _sky_ , while all that shit he called husband did was to grin victoriously. "Now, the good news is, we have two more hours till we need to go down for breakfast and if memory serves me right, I have a promise to keep."

"Oh, you remember. Good." Blue eyes sparkled with pure joy and Sano's heart sung. "I was about to remind you."

Sano countered with a roll of his hips and an open-mouthed kiss, letting their breaths mingle into one. He noted with satisfaction that Shinpachi was gasping softly as they parted, his broad chest rising and falling in a heavy rhythm. Sano's crotch was tingling, dick heavy and throbbing against Shinpachi's. 

"Please tell me the lube is nearby." It was more of a demand than a request, and there was a glimpse of pink as Shinpachi licked his lips. "Or else let's go without, because I swear to god, if you dare to get up..." 

Before Shinpachi could have had the chance to finish his threat, Sano rolled just enough to reach for his pants from the day before, from which he procured a small tube that he tossed at Shinpachi.

He watched in amusement as Shinpachi's eyebrows went up, even as his husband regarded the plastic case with a face splitting grin. "I put it in yesterday, when I still had plans for you." 

"You're the best!" Shinpachi's voice was laced with naughtiness and Sano slid right back between his legs, strong thighs immediately trapping him. 

"Such a shame we didn't get to use it, right?" They ground against each other and a content sound that he could spend his entire life listening to escaped those full lips.

"Sacrilege," Shinpachi husked, kneading the tube with his hands as blue eyes gleamed at Sano with dare. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Sano smirked, needing no words to answer that.

* * *

Almost two hours later he walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and still naked, and leaned against the wall as he rubbed himself dry with a towel. To make up for last night he had done everything that Shinpachi demanded of him, only to be left to regard the results of his _hard work_ , currently sprawling on the bed with a glazed but satisfied look. He couldn't resist the urge to give himself a mental pat on the shoulder, but he realized there was now a different set of problems to solve. Main one being to get his husband out of the bed.

"Shinpachi."

And unintelligible gurgle was his answer and Sano swallowed a laugh.

"We need to get ready." He pushed himself from the wall, untying his now mostly undone braid, and crouched down to face Shinpachi. He was lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow, and only a single of those sapphires focused it's gaze on Sano. Although, maybe 'focused' was a bit of an overstatement, he couldn't but smirk. 

"Dun wanna." Shinpachi stretched and rolled, presenting Sano with a wonderful display of rippling muscles and finally propped himself up on one elbow. "Get me breakfast in bed. Eggs and bacon and a huge coffee. Three sugars. Boatload of milk."

Shinpachi was smirking as he fell back on the bed, kicking his legs around for a more comfortable position. Sano regarded him with a completely unfazed expression, fighting against the twitch in the corners of his lips. 

"Anything else, oh master, oh mine?" he asked and stood, resting his hands on his hips, presenting Shinpachi with a – he daresay – stunning view in turn. It worked, the blue orbs zeroed their focus right where he had wanted them.

"I can think of a few things." Shinpachi was already edging closer, only one thing reflecting in his eyes and suddenly Sano realized he might have put himself into a bit of a pinch, when the next second those full lips were mouthing his dick. He resisted the urge to shake his head, his hand already threading through the soft brown hair. Honestly, the weekend spike in Shinpachi's libido was inhumane. During the working week he commanded just enough intimacy to fend of the stress, but the weekends were almost impossible to get him out of bed. Not that Sano minded, but if all they were here for was sex they might as well have stayed at home. When the clever tongue made it's appearance Sano came to a firm decision.

"Shinpachi… It's quarter to nine. We need to go down."

"That's what I'm trying, silly."

"I mean breakfast."

"I already told you what I wanted."

Shinpachi was smirking very coyly. Sano sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Come on, let's stay in bed. Heisuke is capable of chaperoning those two on his own."

Sano opened his eyes and used his last resort. "You know how disappointed he'll be if we skip this, right?" The only thing in his life that could get Shinpachi from lazying around to moving mountains was his son. And Sano had the exact amount of resignation he needed to leak into his voice for a mention of the kid to have effect pinned to a point zero. 

And sure enough, "Nagakura Sanosuke, you're a total _dick_."

Sano smirked. "And you're an _asshole_ , Harada Shinpachi. Up," he emphasized the last word with a flick of his index finger and Shinpachi sighed in surrender. There was a pout on his lips but Sano refrained from pointing it out.

"Fine, fine…" He finally stood, grumbling at the huge misfortune of having Sano of all people as a fellow dad, but nevertheless started towards the bathroom with slow, careful steps. "Can't even let a man have some love."

Sano rolled his eyes, smiling in spite of himself. 

"You do realize we still got two full days of the weekend ahead of us, yes?" And for good measure he brought the towel he was still holding down to smack against the pert globes of Shinpachi's backside. The surprised yelp felt rewarding. "I have plans."

"Oh~" Shinpachi sung, looking interested if not a little flushed as he rubbed at his backside, while he pretended not to be leaning on the wall for support. "Good to know. I like a man with a plan."

"I bet you do." His eyes traveled to the firm glutes, taking note of the trail of white liquid trickling down one of the broad thighs. Thighs that not so long ago were wrapped around him in a tight clutch. _Trembling_. Shinpachi didn't fail to pick up on his look, two rows of teeth lighting up his face with a grin.

"Like what you see?" He squeezed one of those cheeks with purpose, pulling at it just enough to reveal his twitching hole. More of the white leaked out. 

"I'm admiring my work."

"Admire while you can." Shinpachi crooned. "And contemplate the fact that you are forcing me into clothes."

"Dully noted." Sano countered, as the last two hours flashed by him. "You got ten minutes."

Shinpachi gave him one last smug smile before disappearing behind the corner. A few short moments later Sano heard the shower starting and he finally released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Phase one of making them on time, success. Onto phase two – get them dressed and make sure they _stayed dressed_. Which was in his experience the real challenge. Sano fetched the duffel bag from where it had been dumped at the door and left alone since yesterday and pulled out the outfit he had prepared with a wicked grin. Shinpachi would love it no doubt. He just hoped that horndog wouldn't rip it off him within five seconds of seeing it. 

The leather wrapped tightly around his skin and hugged his ass like a boa constrictor (not to mention other parts of his body he hoped wouldn't gain volume over the next few hours), but the fly closed easily and his movements weren't restricted to a bothersome extent, so he figured it was still within the borders of propriety. By a thin margin. To match the revealing theme he put on a black velvet vest, which had a cleavage low enough for him to be stopped on the street if he chose to wear it at night, and he topped it off with some accessories he knew Shinpachi would appreciate. He had just finished combing his hair and was pushing it back with a thin headband when he heard the bathroom door open. There was a content sigh and two energetic steps, before all sound died. For a moment at least. 

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Sano rolled his lips together to suppress a smirk (a lost battle) and turned. 

Realizing that Shinpachi must have fetched his own outfit before disappearing into the bathroom, he gave his partner a once over with a raised eyebrow. Shinpachi too had done his hair in a different way to how he usually wore it. Instead of brushing it back and letting the bangs fall freely into his face he had combed it to the side so that it fell into his eye, obscuring most of the left side of his face in an entrancing way. Faded jeans – if they could still be called that, seeing how there were more holes in them than fabric – hung low on Shinpachi's hips, the slim fit accentuating every single curve of his broad thighs and angular calves. However, even in spite of the unabashed pants and the novel hairstyle, what really drew the eye was his button down that was somewhat similar to what Sano was wearing, sleeveless and made of silk but with one major difference. 

"Me? What are _you_ wearing?"

Shinpachi eyed him with challenge in his eyes and put his hands on his hips, giving him a wonderful image of the way the thin fabric pulled and stretched over the broad chest. "Don't like it?"

"Oh, it looks great on you. I just didn't know you owned a purple shirt." His eyes wandered to the dark lines of the trim. "An embroidered purple shirt."

Shinpachi laughed and crossed his arms, triceps rippling with confidence. 

"Come on! I grew up hanging out in Harajuku, _of course_ I own a purple shirt." However, after a few seconds a ceding smile replaced the smirk and he shrugged his shoulders. "Though I bought it only last week."

"I knew I didn't see it in the laundry before." Sano smiled coyly, appreciating the way the jade pendant stood out in Shinpachi's cleavage against the contrasting color, before he locked his gaze with his husband's again. "And I thought you grew up strutting your stuff around Ni-chome."

"Sano." Shinpachi gave him a look and sauntered ( _sauntered!_ ) over to where Sano was standing, with a sway in his hips so subtle and smooth that it lit a small fire at the base of Sano's spine. "I was fifteen, repressed and closeted. I went _once_."

"And probably left a trail of slobber worthy of a jailbait in your wake, am I right?" He felt the tiniest bit of shame over imagining 15-year old Shinpachi with huge blue eyes, a round, chubby face and an expression of wonder written all over it, but then remembered that he had been as old when those lips first decided they wanted to suck on his dick. His hands moved on their own again, finding the lower parts of Shinpachi's back effortlessly. It was almost like they were made to be touching those perky mounds. His husband looked at him with a smirk so coy like he knew exactly what he just did to Sano and didn't feel an ounce of shame about it. 

"It's cute you think it was only slobber."

Sano laughed. 

"But let's talk about something more interesting, because for a change it's not me who's wearing the riskiest garment." Suddenly the warmth of a touch spread over his crotch and Sano couldn't but thrust into it. Shinpachi chose to ignore it, instead continuing to talk to him in that husky rasp, brushing his thumb over the front of Sano's pants. "You absolutely need to wear leather more often."

Sano had to roll his lips together and breathe through his nose when the tight fabric got an awful lot tighter all of a sudden. That was exactly the kind of volume increase he had hoped to avoid, but then again he really should have known better.

"No can do. And these pants are completely Shiranui's fault." 

"It sounds like a lot of misery in your life is Shiranui's fault. You have a terrible taste in friends."

"Abysmal." Sano agreed, leveling Shinpachi with what he hoped was a warning look. All of his so called friends were assholes and traitors who didn't give him a second of a break, the first in that row smirking at him right now. At least Shinpachi wasn't rubbing him, so there was that. "But it's not like you have any room to talk. Those jeans you're wearing push at the borders of public decency."

"Hey, careful what you say. These are genuine Diesel."

"Diesel?" Sano's eyebrows went up. "And what did you have to sell to get them?"

"A kidney and the half of my soul." Shinpachi shot back with a smirk. "They were on sale."

"What a catch." Sano was torn between amusement and sudden worry over their financial situation, but then the hand that was still heating up his groin squeezed lightly and he forgot all about it. 

"Look at it this way," he heard Shinpachi whisper. There were lips on his neck and Sano had to summon all the willpower he had to not crane it and just give in. "Tight pants, sleeveless top. We match."

"Shinpachi…" 

"I know, I know. It's five minutes to nine, there's no spare room in your pants and I'm an asshole."

"That you are."

"Are you sure we…"

"Shinpachi."

Finally there was a relenting sigh and Sano was released from the warm embrace, given just enough room to collect himself.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." When he looked up there was a smile on Shinpachi's face that would have looked contrite hadn't it been for the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "I'm making you pay tonight."

The shiver he saw chasing down Shinpachi's spine felt gratifying. 

"Come on, let's get going. Or Heisuke is going to be earlier than us."

"And we can't let that happen, can we?"

They left their room like that, knowing they'd have enough time to collect their belongings after breakfast. A loud crash and a curse from room number six told them that Heisuke was up and doing his best to be on time. The original plan had been to have a beat-box-door-banging competition to make sure their son was awake, but it seemed that wasn't necessary. They only exchanged a look and went down the stairs snickering. They found the restaurant right away and almost immediately spotted Shiranui and Takasugi, sitting at a nearby table, already eating. Takasugi saw them first, his face splitting with a grin as soon as his eyes landed on Shinpachi – probably for the same reasons that made Sano stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh would you look at it. We match!" 

They really did, although Takasugi's jacket was long sleeved and at least two sizes bigger, it was purple and trimmed with a light print. His eyes were set on Shinpachi's cleavage like it was the most intriguing thing in the room. (Which it admittedly was, as far as Sano was concerned.)

"Nice shirt. Brings the necklace out."

"Thank you!" Shinpachi for his part wore an expression like he had won the lottery. That would all have been perfectly fine too, had it not been for the fact that the two of them weren't the only ones who had matched up without intending to. 

"I was hoping you'd wear those." Shiranui was smirking from behind his double espresso, eyeing Sano's pants with an expression like he had a share in the jackpot win, black jacket underlining the dark shade of his skin. Black _leather_ jacket. One look at the smug expression and Sano turned on his heels.

"I'm going to change." 

Shinpachi caught him by the elbow. "Come on! There's no need for that." There was laughter in his voice, his eyes were sparkling with mirth much like the Sun greeting them with a new day, and Sano felt the beginnings of a headache between his eyes. Not that Shinpachi had any regard for that, grinning like the imp he was. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah for whom?" Sano sighed, but claimed a seat at the table anyway and purely for good measure sent Shiranui an implacable look. "You're the fucking worst."

"Good morning to you too, pretty boy." Shiranui seemed completely unphased by his menacing demeanor, the tone of his voice cheeky and one eyebrow raised. "How was your night? I hope you slept well. Me? Oh, I had a pretty rough night, thank you for asking." 

"I don't want to hear about it." Sano declared resolutely, not having enough caffeine (or alcohol for that matter) in his blood to listen to Shiranui's bedtime stories. But for some reason his dismissal only amused Shiranui further. 

"No? Even if I point out that we have adjoining bathrooms?"

It took a moment for his brain to connect the necessary threads, but as soon as the information sunk in Sano could feel his blood freeze. Sound carried over plumbing remarkably. He felt Shinpachi next to him going through a similar thought process, his attention diverted from where he had been eyeing the buffet tables entirely to Shiranui. Sano would have complimented the achievement had the situation been different. He didn't need to look to know that Shinpachi was glowing bright red. Shiranui however wasn't finished.

"In case you need to hide a body, my suitcase is unfortunately not _that_ big."

"Kyou." 

"What?!" Sano was grateful for Takasugi's support, but Shiranui seemed more stung by being on the receiving end of the infamous 'sensei voice' than contrite over his words. "I'm just saying! I saw assault teams that screamed less at convicted criminals!"

Shinpachi let out a strangled sound and hid his face in his hands. Takasugi's frown mirrored Sano's own, but Shiranui still didn't shut up.

"And I don't know what this morning was, but no matter your packing abilities, I'm pretty sure your duffel bag can't fit a pig."

Sano felt a spark of something dark in his core. He took a deep breath through his nose. "A pig."

"Those were sounds of a slaughter t… ow!" 

Sano didn't even flinch when Shiranui cried out, although he was sure the asshat he couldn't believe he called a friend was in a lot of pain right now. A dancer's toes were covered in bruises all the time after all, Sano thought and ground his heel harder against the tip of Shiranui's shoes.

"That's cheap," Shiranui gasped. "Very underhanded of you. Way below the waistline, pretty boy."

"You get what you give, Kyou." Takasugi's approval felt validating. It was almost too bad that they needed those toes later and Sano had to remove his foot, although he only managed that with a great amount of self-restraint. He could feel the insult boiling inside of him, and the fact that Shiranui didn't even know how far out of the park he shot with that one was only fueling it. 

"You know what else is below the waistline?" Sano asked as he stood, realizing that this was a good moment to clear his head and get some food, before he did something he'd regret later. Shiranui was already looking at him with a startled expression, like he hadn't expected such a strong reaction. He knew the man could be a real prick even without intending to, but there was a limit to what Sano was willing to tolerate. "Calling him a pig, when what you heard last night and this morning was obviously the battle cry of a wild boar."

"Sano…" Shinpachi moaned, but the way his ears heated told Sano he had understood the admittedly strange semi-compliment for what it was. 

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to replenish my nutrients. The wild hunt took a lot of energy."

He still heard the embarrassed whimper as he headed towards the buffet, but he didn't catch the uncomfortable expression which spread on Shiranui's face, or the look Takasugi was sending him. 

"What?"

The teacher only shook his head. "I keep telling you your jokes don't always translate well."

"Leave it." Shinpachi spoke before Shiranui had the chance to reply, face still beat red but only covered by one hand now. "It's not like it's untrue. I know I'm loud."

"And he's not?" Takasugi shot back, before turning to Shiranui once more. "That's why we always have to bring that gag with us, isn't it _Kyou-tan_?"

"Please no more intimate details." Shinpachi mumbled and rubbed his face.

"Aw, but it's more fun that way!" Shiranui grinned, even as Takasugi's eyes were shooting thunderstorms and lightning at him.

"Kyou!"

"What?!" Shiranui fought back, crossing his arms. "You act like it's such a tragedy! Who said that being loud was a bad thing? _You_ never complain!" 

Takasugi sighed. "Some people might feel a little self-conscious about it."

"Self-con…" Shiranui paused mid-laugh, then turned sharply to look at Shinpachi. "Who the fuck made _you_ self-conscious?!" 

He almost sounded outraged. Shinpachi sobbed in despair, but his mouth was pulled into a laugh like he didn't even know anymore which reaction was the appropriate one.

"Leave it. This is already way too much drama than it should be." Although there was still some residue heat in his face and he looked like he'd been put through a wrangler, the grin seemed to have won in the end as he smiled, probably at his own predicament. He finally removed the hand from his face and looked at Shiranui. "Come on, truce. Let's call it a ceasefire before Sano decides to nuke us both."

The trademark smirk was back on Shiranui's face at the pertinent remark and Shinpachi concluded their squabble with a final reflection.

"Besides, you should know that sex with Sano is a battle for your life. You go to your limits and beyond." 

There was a pause. 

"You know what? That's fair." And reaching for the thermos next to him Shinpachi didn't notice till now, Shiranui uncapped it and held it out towards him. "Here, let me pour you some coffee so we can drink to that."

"Does this mean you are finally going to be civil to each other?" They hadn't noticed that Sano had returned until he spoke, carrying two loaded plates, a tray with two cups and a huge glass of steaming hot milk. Setting one of the plates and the glass in front of Shinpachi, and sent Shiranui what he hoped was a stern expression, not noticing the set of raised eyebrows that Shinpachi was giving his plate.

"We're always civil to each other." Shiranui answered, pouring coffee into both cups without even asking. "We just use a broad definition of the word." Watching him, Sano had to wonder whether that was the coffee from yesterday, or if he had brought his coffee machine along in that giant suitcase of his. He wouldn't put it past him, but he figured there was only one way to find out. Shiranui ignored him glaring daggers, and when that certified lunatic looked up it was straight into Shinpachi's eyes. "By the way? I dig your new look." 

Sano, who had just managed to sit down and take the first step towards salvation almost snorted coffee. (Fresh coffee.) "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you compliment Shinpachi."

Shiranui flipped him off. "Shove it, pretty boy. I just happen to have a thing for antique jewelry and makeovers, especially when they involve a hairdo and purple." And he _winked_. At _Shinpachi_. 

Sano was at a loss for words, but Shinpachi had a reply, somehow completely unphased by Shiranui's strange behaviour. "How'd you know?"

His tone was surprised in a way that made Sano turn and give him a curious look. Shinpachi's index finger was trailing the engraving on the jade, pulling on the golden chain lightly as he held it. He seemed genuinely more startled that Shiranui could tell his pendant was an antiquity than over the fact that Shiranui had just flirted him. Huh. Shiranui for his part only shook his shoulders in answer.

"I have an eye for these things. And it's always around your neck, so it's gotta be important. It's a keepsake, isn't it?"

Shinpachi looked away and Sano cursed Shiranui's astute eyes. He had asked Shinpachi once what that small, engraved jade meant to him, and had gotten more of an answer than he had bargained for. That tiny gem held way too many keys to both Shinpachi's life and heart than Shiranui deserved to know and if that certified demon dared to slander any of them…

"Yeah. From my granny." 

He hadn't expected Shinpachi to surrender the information that easily. But he was smiling, the rarest of all of his smiles, the one that was wistful and just a tiny bit melancholic, and it pulled at Sano's heartstrings. Shiranui looked satisfied with that for an explanation, but Sano thought it was probably natural. Shiranui knew a thing or two about complicated feelings and grandparents. Takasugi, who had in the meantime been happy to leave other people to deal with his man and chose to quietly enjoy his omelet instead, looked up in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're a part of the raised-by-grandparents club as well?"

"Only partially." Shinpachi offered in lieu of an answer. Takasugi looked intrigued, but Shinpachi didn't elaborate. Apparently considering the topic closed, he turned to Sano instead. "Uhm, by the way?"

"Yeah?"

He seemed addled about something. Sano raised an eyebrow at him and Shinpachi gestured to his plate with an eloquent, "What?" 

It was only then that Sano noticed said plate was still full instead of half-empty as it by all laws of nature should have been.

"Eggs, bacon, a boatload of milk and Shiranui already provided the coffee." Sano listed the items in front of Shinpachi, like it was the most obvious thing in the world that he brought them to his husband. Shinpachi had asked for it, after all. "That was your order, right?" Although he couldn't stop the fond smile tugging at his lips when recognition dawned on Shinpachi's face, lighting it up with the glow of a thousand suns. 

"You're the fucking best." 

"I try." But Shinpachi was paying him no longer attention, shoveling the food inside him like he should have been, impression of one of those livestock animals that have been the hot topic earlier. Sano glanced at Shiranui, but his friend was hiding his smirk behind his cup, holding back the saucy remark this once. Sano appreciated it.

"You're finished, yes? I can eat my fish in peace now?"

He saw Shiranui draw a breath to reply, but he never got to it, as the last member of their group chose that exact moment to make his belated appearance. 

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE! MY ALARM DIDN'T RING!" Heisuke stumbled on his last steps and would have crashed into the table if Shiranui hadn't caught him in the final moment. However, the kid didn't even seem to notice, regaining his composure like nothing and with his back ramrod straight _saluted_ at Sano. "Private Toudou Heisuke reporting to duty, sir!" 

Sano had no idea what expression he was wearing, but it prompted Shinpachi to take a break from eating and rub his back soothingly. "Just breathe."

Sano felt pressure between his eyebrows but he resisted the urge to rub at it. Instead he sighed long and suffering, but in spite of himself he felt another smile lift his cheeks. 

"Too much?" Heisuke rubbed the underside of his nose sheepishly and for a moment Sano had to wonder what he ever did to deserve these two pieces of work in his life. 

"Heisuke, do me a favor and just eat your breakfast."

"Sir, yes, sir!" 

"Someone woke in a good mood." Shinpachi chuckled as they watched Heisuke ravaging the buffet. "And here I was worried he'd be more out of it after what happened yesterday."

It took a moment to click in Sano's mind. "Ah, you mean the train incident." It was true that Heisuke had recovered rather quickly from that, and suddenly Sano had to wonder. "You think we let him off too easily?" 

"He done nothing wrong, pretty boy." Shiranui didn't hesitate voicing his opinion on the matter – as he never did – sounding incredibly convinced. Sano had learned to take his convictions with a grain of salt, especially when it came to things that hit a bit too close to home, so he turned to Shinpachi instead to either ease or confirm his concerns. It wasn't like Shiranui had any say whatsoever in matters concerning Heisuke anyway. 

"It's not worth it to take this one day away from him." Shinpachi shook his head, as he stirred his coffee while pouring the milk inside. His smile was startlingly gentle, like it was made to calm Sano's worries. "You lectured him enough already. I say let it go. If it comes up again we'll deal with it." 

Sano heaved another sigh but finally relented. It was simply impossible to withstand a smile like that. 

"Alright."

His agreement was just on time too, as Heisuke spoke from the head of the table mere seconds later. 

"Uh… guys?" They all looked at him with raised eyebrows at the unsettled tone of his voice, and found him staring at them with a peculiar expression. "I… uhm… I didn't notice earlier and I'm not sure how to say this but… Is it intentional that you look like a polyamorous groupie?"

Sano could feel his face go blank and the choking sounds next to him indicated that Shinpachi had just snorted coffee. (That was if you could still call the beverage he was enjoying a coffee.) Takasugi was simply snickering, but Shiranui's grin made Sano's knuckles itch. Seriously, why was his default attraction to these brazen, loud, overbearing, too-much-to-handle, walking embodiment of a headache types?

"See, even Heisuke ships it." The raspy whisper from beside him was answered with a very mature kick in the shin. Sano could feel the temptation to stand up and return to their room for a change of outfit increase to an overwhelming intensity. 

"If you mean the matching looks, those are completely accidental."

"Pretty boy, I really wouldn't…"

"Completely. _Accidental_."

Shiranui raised his arms in withdrawal, yet still smirked like the evil mastermind who delighted at their misery that he was. Sano made his already sharp look even more pointed. Mistake.

"Hey, groupies are a good thing. And this one would be fun, just saying. I'm even more sure of it after hearing…"

Sano had the sudden revelation that he might be seconds from homicide. Before he could however carry out the deed, a small cough from his side interrupted both his murderous intent and Shiranui's potential last words. Although it was less the cough and more fact that it stopped Shiranui that distracted him. When he glanced at Shinpachi with unbidden curiosity, he was surprised to find a faint blush high on his cheeks. Interesting. 

"Oh my god…" Heisuke moaned, still standing next to the table, holding his plate like it was his only solid rock in this sea of weirdness. "Just… just tell me it's safe to sit down."

Sano wished he could guarantee it but he really couldn't. 

"At your own risk, Heisuke." He sighed, but he knew he was already smiling. The tragic truth was, that no matter how many headaches he claimed this bunch of lunatics that was his family gave him, he wouldn't have them any other way. 

"Sounds bad." He knew Heisuke too was grinning as he said that and made his way to Shinpachi's side of the table, but overcome with a premonition of imminent armageddon, Sano stopped him. 

"Heisuke, why don't you sit with me?" 

It wasn't that he minded the two of them sitting next to each other, but Shinpachi's chopstick were already raised, ready and steady, and the way that he paused with that sparkle in his eyes only solidified Sano's decision. Someone had to be responsible for damage control and if that made him a spoilsport… well, it was still better than being thrown out of the hotel. Again.

"Aw man, Sano-san, you're no fun." Heisuke pouted, but sat down next to him nonetheless. 

"Killjoy." Shinpachi scoffed, chopsticks zeroing onto Heisuke's plate despite Sano's preventive measures. 

"Maybe, but I still want to have a place to sleep at tonight." Sano countered and parried Shinpachi's chopsticks with his own. Shinpachi tried to evade him several times, but Sano got into his way on each try, determined to stop disaster from happening. Takasugi and Shiranui, entirely unhelpful, were watching the show with twin grins. 

"It's always such a pleasure eating with you guys."

"I can barely wait till next family dinner."

Heisuke eyed them sideways, before turning to Sano with an all too concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure it's safer if I sit here? I would really appreciate it if the rating stayed PG-13 and I've never heard Nui-san censor anything he said." 

"Oh really?!" Shiranui's outburst of laughter was only overpowered by Shinpachi's exclamation, as he gave his son an incredulous look. He even stopped his attempt to get through Sano's guard to Heisuke's plate. "Funny of you to say that. Who's the one with the R rated game collection, exactly?"

"That's different!"

"How so?" 

"It just is! Not everyone is buying R rated games as a cheap porn substitute, Shinpat-suan!" Heisuke exclaimed, shoveling the food into himself before Shinpachi could get his chopsticks on it, but Sano noticed that for some strange reason he wasn't making eye contact. The least Sano would have expected by now was a cheeky look, but Heisuke was decidedly focusing on the food. Huh. Shinpachi didn't seem to notice, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

"You know, at your age I was happy to get my hands on any kind of illicit material!" And maybe he thought that Heisuke was just denying the obvious, or that their son had some kind of secret stash of _educative imagery_ , because a heartbeat later he added, "It's okay to be curious."

Sano knew it was meant to be comforting in a very Shinpachi-esque way, especially the last part where encouragement gently laced Shinpachi's voice, but Heisuke didn't seem to have heard it the same way Sano did. On the contrary, it seemed to have struck the wrong chord because suddenly he tensed up, and when Shinpachi drew a breath to continue, he mumbled under his breath and over an impressive bite of bread.

"Well, I'm not you."

It wasn't cheeky, or brazen, or combative. If anything it was surprisingly soft, but Sano could tell without looking that the remark cut Shinpachi more than it perhaps should have, or intended to. He could feel his husband's stunned surprise next to him. Not that he blamed him, he hadn't expected anything like that either. 

As if on cue, images of just a few years ago jumped into his mind, when Heisuke had been copying Shinpachi's every move, followed his every step and everything that Shinpachi did he had wanted to be a part of as well, starting with a game of shogi and ending with kendo. He remembered the high, young voice proclaim that one day he'll be as strong and good as "Shinpat-suan, you'll see". He also recalled the broad grin that would light up Shinpachi's face each time Heisuke clung to him. As if Shinpachi was a precious life line, Heisuke had taken to him like a flower to the Sun. 

He was pretty sure Shinpachi was remembering the same thing right now. He still recovered quickly, his response casual enough for anyone who didn't bother to look beneath the energetic surface to hear the subtle undertone of puzzlement in his voice. 

"Of course you're not, I don't see what that's got to do with anything."

"I'm just saying."

And eloquent as he could be, Shinpachi didn't seem to know how to respond to that. Maybe he was looking for inspiration, an idea of what to say as he turned to Sano, but Sano couldn't provide either. He thought he had a rough idea of what was going on, but his mind was still processing it. However, he was keenly aware of the silence that reigned at the table and it was disquieting. Their family outings never went without a wide range of sound in an impressive amount of decibels, even when the majority of their kids weren't present. Takasugi was really only this quiet when he wanted a break from Shiranui, and Shiranui couldn't quit running his mouth period. The both of them keeping it shut was a bad omen. At the very least, it meant that something was up that they thought they shouldn't butt into, and Sano could count the times that had happened on the fingers of one hand. However, when neither Shinpachi nor Sano said anything they weren't left with much of a choice.

Takasugi was first to speak.

"How late is it?"

Sano glanced at his clock, aware of the apparent distraction and grateful for it. "Almost half past."

"We should get moving. The march starts in half an hour." 

It was an obvious attempt of a fast retreat, but Sano appreciated it nonetheless. Shinpachi set his cup down after he finished the last of his 'coffee' and readily took the bait.

"I take it your props are on site already?" 

Takasugi nodded. "We hired a stage crew this time and Toki-chan said he'd take care of registration, so I don't have to skip out on the march."

"Same." Shiranui grinned. "Tamaki was happy to agree to take care of the official stuff. She was also gracious enough to pick up the costumes this morning, while you were busy… _hunting in the wild_." 

And just like that Sano felt himself grin from ear to ear. 

"All I hear is jealousy."

"Pretty boy, we talked about this already." Shiranui sighed in an overly dramatic voice. "I know you miss me, but nothing could possibly come close to this perfection." He draped himself over Takasugi's shoulder for emphasis, but Sano knew he wasn't finished. There was always a twist when it came to Shiranui. "But you know, there are ways to solve this issue." 

And it was nothing if not solid indication that he was losing his mind when his first thought was 'orgy'. He took note of the pointed silence from next to him, but he kept himself from glancing over, and held Shiranui's look instead.

"Not interested." And figuring there would be plenty of opportunity to pull out of Shinpachi what intrigue he was entangled in with Shiranui later, Sano turned the discussion around again. "I'm more than satisfied with what I have. Talk about perfection all you want, but you've got no idea." Between Takasugi and Shinpachi there was no doubt who was the prime example of human male perfection. Shinpachi seemed to have a similar opinion and taking the bait, he puffed his chest out and leaned back to rock in his chair. Sano only gave him an appreciative look before raising an incisive eyebrow at Shiranui, whose crimson eyes were now sizzling with challenge. Shinpachi and Takasugi measured each other like two wrestlers in a ring.

"It sounds like we'll have to settle it with a throwdown, Saku-chan. Just you and me. Naked. What do you say?"

"Please no…" The groan was barely audible, but it still caught their attention. Heisuke blushed and averted his gaze when he realized they heard him, and poked at his food. "I mean… Uh… It's this one day so don't hold back or anything, but … And I love you guys, please don't take this the wrong way, but can we maybe do this without turning it into gay porn?"

It was strange how embarrassed Heisuke seemed at his own request, but before Sano could contemplate on it, Shiranui's snicker caught his attention. "You know what's funny?" He sent Sano a cocky smirk and Sano already felt the sparks flare. "Of all people it's your kid who seems to have an issue with porn."

"I'm not a kid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

But for some reason their outrage only made Shiranui laugh harder. It wasn't until Takasugi chuckled along that Sano understood what was so amusing.

"Can't deny the relation though." He remarked as he finished the last of his omelet. "Those are twin looks right there."

Before Sano started once again contemplating homicide, Shinpachi cut them in.

"Leave him alone." For how he himself had been teasing Heisuke about it a minute ago, Shinpachi sounded quite convinced that a break in the topic was better for everyone. But when a sparkle lit up his eyes, Sano knew he had an ace up his sleeve. "I guess for now it's more than enough that one of them is googling porn. If Heisuke wants to keep his innocence we should..." 

"Excuse me what?" It took a few moments for Sano to react, solely because he had been busy choking on his last bite of fish. Shinpachi grinned impishly, while Heisuke wept.

"Guys, seriously, I'm trying to eat."

They both ignored him.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure it was porn." Shinpachi elaborated. "His face was like an overripe tomato and he closed the window way too fast."

"Ryuu?"

"Yep."

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you…" Heisuke's arms were wrapped around his ears and he was chanting the words like a mantra that would heal his jarred soul, while Sano made one last futile effort to reason.

"You don't know that. It could have been anything."

"Oh it was definitely some kind of porn." Shinpachi smirked and expanded on the statement. "He used the incognito window. But feel free to draw your own conclusions."

Sano felt that familiar pressure between his eyebrows again and had to release a long breath to convince himself that strangling Shinpachi was not a constructive solution.

"I thought I told you to turn on safe search."

"I usually do, except when I disable it for purposes and forget to turn it back on."

'Purposes', huh?

"Remind me why I still put up with you."

"It's either me or the asshole across of you. I reckon I'm the lesser evil."

Sano suddenly wasn't so sure and he looked up to confirm. Shiranui's broad, toothy grin was enough to convince him. Even Takasugi was utterly unhelpful this time, hiding his snicker behind his cup, only watching them from behind the rim with a twinkle in his eyes. Those two were having a laugh at their expense and his suffering was the punchline.

"I could have had a cute wife." Sano rubbed his forehead, praying it wouldn't crease. "I could have had a bunch of nice, dutiful kids, a house by the sea and a quiet, undisturbed, but fulfilling life."

"You'd get bored within a _day_." Shinpachi crossed his arms, superior smirk shining with victory. "And there's no woman who can do what I can."

Sano wept. On the inside.

Shinpachi rubbed his back. "Deep breaths, buddy."

He forced back a scream.

Takasugi apparently concluded it was a good time to retreat and stood, the traces of laughter still obvious on his lips. "We better get moving." Turning to them, he offered. "Quarter to ten in the lobby?"

Sano nodded, head still in his hands. "I'll be counting the minutes." 

Shiranui barked a laugh as he rose to follow Takasugi. "Oh I bet you do. Offer still stands, pretty boy."

Sano didn't need to look to see his wink. After they left, silence reigned the table again, which Sano used to contemplate his predicament. Maybe it wasn't too late to escape and join a monastery. Or the army. Perhaps he could become a pilot and die a heroic death in service of his country, while saving an innocent life. He wondered if he could convince his superiors to deliver his corpse to Shinpachi. Concluding it was improbable, he sighed inwardly and opened his eyes, telling himself that it likely wasn't worth it to give up Shinpachi's cooking and their relatively peaceful family life for military rations and the line of duty. And if he was honest with himself, he knew he wouldn't last a single day without seeing Shinpachi and their kids. And that asshole of a husband knew it, if his smirk was any indication. He kicked Shinpachi's shin purely out of principle, but Shinpachi's grin just broadened. 

That was when he realized none of them had said a thing since Shiranui and Takasugi left. And while sitting in silence was still unusual and strange, this one felt comfortable, so Sano decided to let it linger as they waited for Heisuke to finish eating. Their plates were mostly empty, but they weren't in any hurry. Sano knew where all the stuff they'd need for the day was, and they were already in their outfits. They wouldn't need more than five minutes upstairs. That was if Shinpachi didn't decide he wanted Sano out of his pants after all, he thought with a chuckle. 

Heisuke's voice brought him back from his musings, sounding strangely meek.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm mostly finished anyway."

"You sure?" Shinpachi asked, his voice also lower than normal. 

Heisuke nodded. They exchanged a look and stood up in silent agreement. While Sano enjoyed the rare quiet moments that weren't suffocating or awkward, if Heisuke wanted to be left alone with his thoughts they wouldn't be the ones to intrude on them. It seemed sometime between last night and this morning Heisuke found a few things to figure out. And if space was what he needed, he would get it.

"Alright then. Don't forget, quarter to ten." 

"Yes, mom." Heisuke shot back, with less bite than usual but still fond.

When they rounded the table Shinpachi hesitated for a moment, causing Sano to stop as well and watch as his husband placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Heisuke."

"What?" Heisuke asked, tone somewhat annoyed, but the line of his shoulder was tense and he didn't meet Shinpachi's eyes. Something was definitely up. Shinpachi must have felt it too, or else he wouldn't be looking at Heisuke like that. Sano saw his lips move, forming a word, but before any sound could have left him, his mouth closed again.

"Nothing," he finally sighed. "Nothing at all."

"You're being weird."

"Yeah?" Shinpachi smirked, but it had an edge of something akin to woe. "Look who's talking." They regarded each other for a moment, father and son. "Well, see you in a few. Don't be late." When Shinpachi moved again, his shoulders were slumped. Instinctively, Sano reached for his arm just above the elbow and they started towards the direction of the stairs in a silence that tightened his stomach just a little. He thought about how to lift it.

As soon as they were out of earshot, he spoke. "So, tell me… Ryuu's really googling porn?"

It worked, Shinpachi's eyes sparked with mirth again and the trademark smirk was back on his face. "Yeah, possibly."

"Seriously…" Sano sighed, coating his voice with the slightest tinge of melodrama. Not that he was particularly happy about Ryuu googling god-knows-what, getting his lessons from god-knows-where, but that was an issue he could deal with later. "What's that brat thinking? As if he couldn't ask us instead."

He smiled crookedly at the thought of breaking one of their kids' brains with _The Talk_ , but when he looked at Shinpachi he was surprised to find out it had exactly the opposite effect on him. Instead of an amused smirk, Shinpachi's brows were furrowed again, corners of his mouth bent down. Sano felt a spark of worry, but when Shinpachi spoke again, he understood.

"Yeah I'd be happier too if Heisuke talked to us."

And that was it.

Regardless of the fact that they were talking about Ryuu, it was Heisuke who occupied all of Shinpachi's mind, as the boy they had known was now slowly turning into a man. Sano's smile was soft with understanding as he replied, rubbing the back of his shoulder in a reassuring way. 

"He has to grow up eventually, you know." And as much convincing as Sano had to do back in the day to get Shinpachi to visit the orphanage with him, he knew the moment he and Heisuke had laid eyes on each other it was a done deal. They had clicked like no one else, and before the visit had been over they were inseparable. And Sano knew, no matter how many kendo lessons he would pick up Heisuke from, no matter how many play dates he'd chaperone, no matter how many nightmares he'd soothe away, Heisuke would always be Shinpachi's boy. "As much as you'd like it, he can't stay your baby forever."

There was that soft smile again as Shinpachi sighed, gently brushing his hand off as he stepped on the first stair.

"I know, I know. Nothing lasts forever." He was playing with his pendant as he spoke, and Sano knew he was remembering something from long ago. But then the moment was gone and he turned to Sano again, look strangely resigned. "It's just that most parents get a decade and a half before they have to deal with this, while we got like a third of that. It's not fair."

Sano found it hard to disagree. "It's been a little longer than that."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Shinpachi almost laughed as he looked at him, probably amused by the fact that Sano was correcting him on math. " _Almost half_ of what other parents get. It's still way too short," he insisted. However the next moment his look turned resolute and he added in a voice so definite as if he was stating a fact. "Next time we're getting a baby."

"Shinpachi," Sano almost laughed as well, feeling bemusement mixing with relief, and he paused to give Shinpachi a look. "Next time we'll be the grandparents."

It was totally worth it too, he thought with a grin when he saw the look of sheer horror spread across Shinpachi's features.

"Oh you just didn't! You did NOT use the cursed 'g-word'!" He continued to their room, perhaps in a subconscious attempt to flee the inevitable. "We're TWENTY years too early to be called the g-word."

Sano laughed and followed him, twirling the keys. "I'm just saying, Ryuu's possibly googling porn and Heisuke is figuring out his own stuff." And out of pure revenge for earlier, he decided to drop his own bomb on Shinpachi. "And I'm pretty sure Chizuru stole a package of condoms from our bathroom." 

Bull's eye.

Shinpachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"She… what?"

"A package of condoms is missing from our vanity," Sano smirked as he explained. "Heisuke doesn't seem to have any interest in sex and no matter what kind of videos he's watching, Ryuu's mind still breaks just imagining what kissing might be like, so either a kappa broke into our flat, you're hiding something from me," and he turned to smirk at Shinpachi at the last part, thinking of what he had witnessed at the breakfast table, before finishing. "Or Chizuru took them."

Shinpachi looked absolutely horrified.

"You have no proof!" 

Sano shook his shoulders, trying to appear casual and failing. "Look at it positively – at the very least she's intending to use them. That's very responsible of her." He paused, before adding with a smirk. "And it's not like we need them anyway."

He let his mind take him back to this morning, when Shinpachi's sweet cries of _"in me, oh god, in me, don't you fucking dare pull out"_ made his head spin. By the looks of it, he wasn't the only one remembering that. He honored the valiant effort that Shinpachi put into fighting the blush by not commenting on it when his husband finally lost the battle. 

They both pretended there wasn't any kind of heat in Shinpachi's face and he wasn't trying to divert the attention from it, when he crossed his arms and eyed Sano with the best unimpressed look he managed. "I don't believe for a second you're as okay with it as you make it sound."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Sano challenged, trying not to imagine Chizuru turning into a woman. No matter how you twisted and turned it, watching your children grow up was the hardest part of parenting. Even if you did your best to support them, it didn't make it any easier. It also didn't help if all of them had a special place in your heart. He still tried to keep his voice as light as possible. "She'll have to go through it eventually and so do I tell her this isn't how a girl should act? That she should put a lid on her sexuality? That she's supposed to hold back till marriage?" In all honesty, he had been more worried about her thinking like that. Chizuru always worried too much about propriety and responsibility instead of simply enjoying her youth. Sano suspected it was due to Koudou-san's influence from back when she had been still with him, but he had no proof. He was glad she was slowly starting to come out of her shell. "If she wants to explore her sexuality, she's got my full support."

Shinpachi still didn't look convinced. "So you'd be perfectly happy if she brought home someone soon."

"Oh, don't misunderstand," Sano made his chuckle dark, as he all but stabbed the key into the hole. "They're dead. I may support her experimenting, but anyone who's the unlucky one to deflower my daughter, I'm sorry but your days have been counted."

Shinpachi didn't bat an eyelash, but couldn't hide his amused little smile any longer either. "Technically she's your ward, not daughter."

Sano opened the door with the vague musing since when Shinpachi cared about technicalities, before firing the appropriate counter. "Technically, we're also not married." The 'yet you're still my husband' went unsaid.

Shinpachi had a reply ready to that too. "No, we're spiritually united, that's like one step above marriage." His arms snaked around Sano from behind as he followed him inside, all zealous and vibrant once more. Sano wondered if there was anything in this world that could defeat his spirit. Be it their kids growing up, Shiranui being an asshole, or Japan having very specific views of what defined as 'true marriage', Shinpachi seemed to bounce back from any setback and ache without as much as a scratch, while at the same time managing to turn their predicament into something they could laugh about. It was one of his qualities that Sano secretly admired, one that made every headache Shinpachi gave him worth it. 

Although, he thought with a smirk, he might need to reassess that if Shinpachi was now conspiring with Shiranui.

"Speaking of unions…" He hung the keys on the keyholder without turning to look at Shinpachi, figuring now was as a good time as any to ask about it. "What are you and Shiranui up to?"

"What are you talking about?" All of a sudden there was a light stutter in his voice. "What the heck should we be up to?"

It took Sano the blink of an eye to move. In less than a second he had Shinpachi pinned to the door and trapped beneath his hands, pushing against him with his entire body, less he escaped. The one with the ability to hold Nagakura Shinpachi down for long had yet to be born and Sano needed to make use of all of his weapons. Not that Shinpachi looked like he wanted to escape, looking at Sano with dilated pupils and his chest heaving, even as sweat trickled down his forehead and his lips pulled into a nervous smile. Sano stomped on the urge to kiss him and stared straight into his eyes. 

"Third time." Those expressive eyes he could get lost in forever. "Third time this week that you brought the foursome idea up and Shiranui jumped the gun on it." The golden chain around his neck slid down from where it caught at the clavicle and it drew Sano's eye to the jade, resting in the valley between Shinpachi's abs. He recalled how Shinpachi let Shiranui touch it. On hindsight that should have been the moment to start suspecting those two were up to no good. "You know, it's one thing if you wanna keep it as a running joke, but if Shiranui's in on the punchline that's another thing altogether. I can handle the two of you only if you're divided. Spill." 

He somehow managed to make his tone dismissive of any argument. Shinpachi laughed nervously, before gulping.

"Alright, alright." He finally yielded. "But before I tell you I need to reiterate that neither of us is actually serious, okay? It's all good fun."

Sano didn't answer, just continued to stare. There was no need to say anything. Shinpachi had already made that abundantly clear, but it didn't explain the strange scene he had witnessed a few moments ago. 

"Okay." Shinpachi breathed, when Sano stayed mute, before ultimately relenting. "It all started as an inside joke between me and Shiranui about how you and Takasugi are basically the same type, and how we should switch you two up just for the heck of it. We continued passing it back and forth until we concluded that it might be more sensible to, uh, 'combine' instead and have fun together. Then I went home and babbled about it to you, because I thought you could use a laugh and it all kind of spiraled out of control."

As far as explanations went, that one brought up more questions than it answered, but only one was more pressing than any other.

"You have inside jokes with Shiranui?"

"Uhm…" Shinpachi averted his gaze and rolled his lips together. "We, uh, sometimes accidentally run into each other while shopping and then just sorta hang out?"

In no way did that make anything better.

"You go _shopping_ with Shiranui?!" 

"A few times. On pure accident."

Strangely enough, it seemed to explain _everything_. 

"It's completely your fault anyway!" Shinpachi defended and Sano felt the pressure between his eyebrows return. "Shopping with you is like having my teeth pulled while getting a colonoscopy. Your only commentaries are 'it looks good' and 'it's bright'. Shiranui at least gives a full review and we have a similar taste."

"You mean the one where you think a parrot and a peacock make a good combination?" 

The thought crossed his mind that incidentally, parrot and peacock sounded like a great way how to describe the Shinpachi-Shiranui combo period. At least when it came to fashion.

"Hey, at least it's not all black, white and gray." Shinpachi countered, smile way too coy. "The only real colors _you_ seem to know are dark blue and red. Besides, you love me in bright colors, admit it."

Sano could neither deny nor affirm that statement, too busy fighting the onslaught of butterflies in his stomach, when suddenly a terrifying realization dawned on him.

"Wait… You bought this shirt together, didn't you?"

"Uhm…" Suddenly, Shinpachi sounded a lot like Heisuke whenever Sano questioned him about his English homework. "If I say yes, do I still get to sleep in the bed tonight?" 

Sano looked at him, not willing to dignify that with an answer. He did however let go of Shinpachi's wrist, in favor of clutching his head.

Shinpachi still had the gal to smirk.

"You already suspected we were only pretending to hate each other anyway." He waved his free hand as if he wasn't the sole responsible for all the trouble in the world and trailed his finger down Sano's chest, like it was supposed to placate him. (It did.) "Now you know you were right all along and we really only do it when you're around. Aren't you glad?"

Sano sighed, knowing he already lost, although he wasn't sure what. Probably his sanity. "Why am with you, again?"

"I feed you," Shinpachi offered with a crooked smile. "And I give an amazing head."

Sano grabbed him by his chain and pulled, watching with satisfaction as his lips parted in what was almost a gasp. "One day you're going to be the death of me."

"Good," Shinpachi smirked. "Just don't forget to leave everything to me in your will."

"All that I own shall be split in equal measure between Heisuke, Chizuru and Ryuunosuke."

Shinpachi's eyes, although dark, sparked with challenge. "Is there any way I could convince you to change your mind?" Sano caught his hand before it reached his crotch. 

"I'll have to give it a thought."

Shinpachi licked his lips and pushed against his grip probingly. "Sounds tough."

"Oh, you bet it will be." Sano tightened his hold with purpose and felt Shinpachi stir against his thigh. As tempting as the thought was, they had no time to properly settle this exchange and after a few more seconds of staring at his husband, watching the handsome face heat up slowly, he stepped back and let go of him. 

"It will take some consideration."

"I swear you're killing me."

"Good."

Shinpachi sighed, utterly defeated and Sano felt his chest swell with pride at the accomplishment. 

"I'll go take a leak," he announced, crossing his arms. "By the time I get out you'll be standing here, packed and ready to go. In case you're wondering, your 'pride satchel' is in the bag, on the right. All clear?"

"Yes, sir." Shinpachi pushed away from the door, voice dripping with sarcasm, but it didn't stop him from pausing in front of Sano, face a few inches from his. "Seriously, when did you get so bossy?"

Sano smirked. "I have a very demanding husband. Besides, you love it."

Shinpachi smirked back, but his gaze dropped, his cheeks holding a rosy tint. "And here I thought I was the wife."

Sano snorted as Shinpachi brought up that old joke between them and his hands found his hips. "That too."

There was a twinkle in the blue eyes when Shinpachi looked up again, before he dislodged himself from Sano's arms and headed towards the room. "In the bag on the right, you said."

The lime green satchel that Shinpachi used solely at the pride and Sano always remembered to bring along. "Yeah."

He knew he should move as well, since his bladder was reminding him yet again of it's existence, but his eyes were drawn to the sway in the curve of Shinpachi's back as he walked. He didn't expect Shinpachi to pause at the corner and turn around, a glint of light catching the gold of his chain for a second, infinitely blue eyes fixing Sano with their gaze. He could feel his heart do a little flip and his breath caught as he waited, but Shinpachi didn't say anything. They remained like that for a few seconds, just watching each other until Shinpachi moved again and disappeared into the room. Sano recalled how that morning he had compared him to a hurricane. But what did that make him, the one calmed by it, willingly swept up and trapped by it, and enjoying every single moment? He wasn't sure, but... it was a hell of a ride.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan a "proper" or "real wedding" is considered a Shinto wedding. The Japanese religion (the way I understand it) is for the most part all about ritual - they have Buddhist funerals, Shinto or Christian weddings, and attend a variety of festivals devoted to Shinto, Buddhist and Chinese deities all alike. To them it's not about what you think, it's about what you do and you have to do it "the proper way". Even if you get a legal wedding at a court and are married by law with all the rights it entails, a traditional Japanese family won't consider it real until you don't get one of those expensive, lavish Shinto weddings with everything that belongs to it, starting with kimonos and ending with a magnificent reception. 
> 
> However, so far I am aware of only one temple in Kyoto that does same-sex unions. It's the zen buddhist temple called Shunkoin (go google it!), which both Shinpachi and Sano happen to frequent and where they both tied the knot, if you will. A thing about buddhism is they don't have "marriage" the way the western religions and Shinto understand it, but they have something called a spiritual union. Even the homepage of the temple explicitly states they don't perform wedding ceremonies, only "spiritual unions". So, as it stands, Shinpachi and Sano can't get married by law (not unless they move to a different city) and they can't get a "proper marriage" either, so they're stuck with the next best thing. But here's the thing: They meant their vows and they don't care about what others think. As far as they're concerned they're married, end of story. Just so you understand how complicated their life really is. It's probably why Shinpachi keeps joking about it so much. 
> 
> As always, please don't repost the image. It's completely mine this time, save for the gold chain.
> 
> Honestly, I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I feel like I put more into it than I should have and I was afraid it would be disjointed, but reading through it, it felt wholesome. IDK. Let me know how you liked it! ^^ Have a wonderful day!


End file.
